Nuestra novela
by UchihaHaruka85
Summary: -. Al sentir que aquella cegadora luz se había ido, ambos descubrieron sus ojos; para mirar a su alrededor, pero cuando volvieron sus miradas a aquellos extraños artefactos, estos habían desaparecido y en su lugar, estaban ellos.- FIC DEISASO
1. El libro

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

¡Ossu! Soy Valee (Valeria15) y los saludo desde, uhm, extraño... Bueno, los saludo desde la cuenta de Haruka-chan ^^U

Bueno, este fic esta escrito por nosotras dos y.. ¿Qué más, qué más...? Ah! Espero que les guste mucho nwn

Disclamer: Como todos saben, los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-san ¬3¬

Dejen reviews

V/H: Matta~ne (=w=) /

**Capítulo 1 **

**EL LIBRO**

** En un pequeño departamento, se encontraba un joven de cabellera larga y rubia, sus ojos eran del color del cielo, un largo y lacio mechón de cabello tapaba uno de ellos. Se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo uno de sus libros que curiosamente le llamó la atención, al parecer era una historia demasiado fantástica, trataba sobre shinobis, en especial sobre un joven llamado Uzumaki Naruto, al principio de la historia este era mal visto por sus compañeros de clase y habitantes de su aldea. Mas adelante, el comenzaba a tener que perseguir a una banda de buitres, una organización llamada Akatsuki. Dicha organización en un momento había raptado a uno de sus compañeros de otra villa, pero no menos apreciado por él. Cuando la historia comenzó a narrar dicho echo, en esta se involucraron dos sobresaltados personajes, claro, solo admirados por el rubio que leía. El primero era un joven de 19 años; rubio, de ojos igual de celestes, este rubio llevaba incluso el mismo nombre que él, dado a ese detalle, ya sobresalía entre los demás, pero su apariencia era exactamente la misma que la suya, incluso la forma de peinarse. Al ir conociendo al personaje, comenzó a centrarse en sus intereses, era como si el libro estuviera describiendo a su misma persona a excepción por una extraña apariencia, este tenia bocas en sus manos, pero claro, solo era una apariencia fantástica de la historia, es decir, ¿Cómo alguien tendría boca en sus manos? Es insensato.**

** Mientras, el segundo personaje era lo que parecía ser un hombre mayor, de cabello castaño oscuro y tristes ojos negros, más adelante, en el desarrollo de la historia y la relación de ambos personajes, se supo que este era un hombre más joven, que quedo atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de quince años al convertirse en una marioneta hace veinte años, este estaba en busca de una vida eterna y abandonando el echo de ser humano, junto con sus emociones y sentido del tacto, convirtió su cuerpo en una marioneta, fallando drásticamente en su objetivo. Este tenía su cabello algo corto en comparación al anterior, de un bello color carmesí y sus ojos acaramelados, este en su investigación, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía dejar atrás todo su ser, necesitaba tejido vivo para poder generar chakra, por lo tanto, este no llegó a ser como él hubiera deseado, una marioneta completa; en su pecho tenia un cilindro con una escritura en sangre, honrando su nombre, "Escorpión", Akasuna no Sasori. Él era un contrincante muy hábil, en el pasado, como compañero de "trabajo", había tenido a un hombre llamado Orochimaru. Era reconocido por haber asesinado al tercer Kazekage y convertido en una de sus marionetas humanas, ahora tenía de compañero a Deidara; con él solía tener interminables y repetitivas disputas con respecto al arte, ya que para el respetado pelirrojo, el arte era algo eterno que debía prevalecer por los siglos de los siglos, generación tras generación, mientras su compañero, al que él le había puesto como apodo "mocoso", decía que el arte era algo efímero, que debía ser apreciado solo por segundos a su máximo esplendor; como una explosión.**

** El compañero raptado del protagonista de esta historia, era el nuevo Kazekage de Suna; la aldea oculta de la arena; Sabaku No Gaara. Para entender mejor su secuestro y el maltrato de Naruto por los habitantes de su hogar, se debe ir muy atrás en la historia;... Hacia dieciséis años, un Bijû -Bestia de cola- apareció en Konoha -La aldea de la hoja-, conocido como el Kyuubi, un zorro salvaje de nueve colas que comenzó a destruir todo a su  
>paso. En total eran nueve bestias de cola, de aquí viene el secuestro de Gaara, ya que él era el jinchûriki, o contenedor de una de estas bestias, en este caso el Shukaku; la bestia de una cola, que había sido sellado en él antes que este naciera, lo mismo era Naruto, pero con la diferencia que este luego de nacer se convirtió en el salvador de su aldea, aunque poca gente lo llegó a ver como tal, este fue un sacrificio también de sus padres, entre ellos, Yondaime; el cuarto Hokage de Konoha. Para Gaara fue muy diferente, él fue entrenado como una herramienta de guerra, una herramienta que se salió de control y con sed de sangre comenzó a asesinar innumerables aldeanos, incluyendo su familia, este joven alojaba bastante dolor en su anterior debido a que su propia familia tenia que haberse rebajado a intentar asesinarlo para detener a la bestia de su interior. Este joven al conocer a Naruto en los exámenes chuunin -Una prueba para el cambio de rango de los shinobis-, pudo ver que el verdadero camino no era el odio como él creía, en ese momento se forjó el lazo entre estos dos jóvenes. Años más tarde, Akatsuki fue a Suna, ya que la intención de esta organización, era recolectar todos los Bijûs para crear un mundo con la supuesta paz creada por el miedo de las aldeas a ser destruidos por dicha organización. Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki mencionado anteriormente, fue el infiltrado en Suna, este luchó contra el Kazekage, pero claro, los miembros de esta organización no eran ningún chiste. El Kazekage no la tuvo fácil, en un intento por defender a su querida aldea de una de las bombas del rubio, se descuidó y fue capturado. El artista ojiazul, regresó con su compañero Sasori. Luego de ser regañado por hacerlo esperar, retomaron su camino de regreso a la base de la organización, para extraer la bestia del cuerpo del pelirrojo recientemente capturado. <strong>

** Kankuro, uno de los hermanos de Gaara, salió en auxilio a este, siguiendo a los secuestradores de su hermano menor por el caluroso desierto, claro, no era nada nuevo para él. Al lograr alcanzarlos, Kankuro se planta frente a los dos miembros de aquella temida organización, con la idea de rescatar a su hermano menor cueste lo que cueste, pero Sasori, al ver que el chico saca de arma sus viejas marionetas, decidió pelear con él, ya que esto no representaba ningún esfuerzo, después de todo, las conocía a la perfección al haberlas creado el mismo. En la pelea, Kankuro sale herido por la cola de la marioneta de Sasori; Hiroku, esta traía un veneno mortal y el pelirrojo divertido al ver como el joven temblaba por el mortífero veneno, decide abandonarlo en el desierto cuando este estaba casi inconciente, de todas formas, aquel veneno lo mataría en tres días. Este llegó a alcanzar a su compañero, que se las había arreglado para encontrar una sombra en el medio del desierto y esperarlo pacientemente. Una vez que finalmente llegaron a Akatsuki, la extracción comenzó.**

** El rubio cerró el libro y lo dejó en su mesa de nuevo, ya le había dado sueño y por lo tanto, se acostó a dormir, pero apenas entró en el sueño profundo, un sueño comenzó a molestarlo, eran imágenes donde parecía al parecer él y un chico pelirrojo que desconocía, o por lo menos él no recordaba haberlo conocido alguna vez, aunque de alguna forma su presencia en aquel sueño, era reconfortante. Por otra parte, otro chico mas joven, leía el mismo libro, ya que lo había fotocopiado cuando lo sacó de la biblioteca para leerlo, ciertamente también le llamó la atención, leyendo lo mismo y un poco más que el rubio, hasta que le dio sueño y se acostó a dormir, teniendo un sueño bastante extraño también, imágenes más y más sangrientas se posaban en el hasta que llego a divisar unos extraños encuentros con un desconocido rubio que bestia una bata negra con nubes rojas, casualmente este era el uniforme de la organización que contaba la historia que había estado leyendo.**

** Al día siguiente, se levantó, ignorando los recuerdos de aquellos extraños sueños o pesadillas, no sabia ni como definirlos ya que no les había provocado específicamente terror si no que era una sensación extraña, no sabia como definirla, luego de tomar una ducha y se vistió con su uniforme, para por último desayunar. Al terminar, se despidió de sus padres, para luego irse a clases. Muchos de sus amigos, como Naruto -Le resto importancia al echo de que este se llamara igual a uno de los personajes de la historia, pues no era como si un nombre no fuera a repetirse entre los millones de personas que existían, eso era lo de menos. Lo que más le asusto fue el echo de que en el libro su apariencia física era exactamente la misma que la de su amigo, nuevamente volvió a restarle importancia a aquello, después de todo el era un experto en eso de no mostrar importancia por ciertas cosas.- siempre le gustó más salir que quedarse estudiando, no por nada era el peor de la clase, con las notas más bajas y el pelirrojo como buen amigo, le ofreció ayudarlo, ya que él era uno de los mejores estudiantes de allí, pero este siempre terminaba quedándose dormido, lo que molestaba aún más al ojimiel, siempre terminaba dándole un golpe en la cabeza y saliendo de ahí, ya que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al darle clases para que mejorara sus notas, no había caso con él.**

_**SASORI PO 'V**_

** Estúpido Naruto piensa que yo seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo hablando solo mientras el duerme tranquilamente en la mesa, podría por lo menos fingir que me presta atención mientras le hablo a la pared.**

**Caminaba por las transitadas calles de Tokyo, creo que me pasaré por la casa de Chiyo -Mi abuela- para saludarla, debe estar muy sola desde que el abuelo murió. **

** Nuevamente me hundí en mis pensamientos.. _Sasori,.. Es cierto que tiene los mismos ideales que yo sobre el arte, incluso exactamente el mismo nombre, pero, después de todo un escritor, hasta donde yo sé, se basa en la gente a su alrededor y yo vivo en la capital de Japón, no es como si fuera imposible que este haya escuchado de mi familia, que es una bastante reconocida y exitosa e incluso pudo copiarme como personaje, después de todo salí en el diario esa vez, en la que gané un concurso de artistas jóvenes con una de mis marionetas, es más, desde esa noticia pudo haber creado hasta los ideales de este, no es algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme; los sueños son algo que expresa el subconsciente a través de pensamientos que dejaste sueltos antes de irte a dormir, algo que no quisiste examinar minuciosamente pero te inquietaba, basándome en la lógica, puedo asegurar que solo son tonterías creadas por un escritor que no se le ocurría nada bueno para crear un personaje. Cuando vuelva a casa, me fijaré en la fecha de la última página del cuadernillo y sabré cuando fue impreso, si lo tengo en mi poder, no creo que sea algo muy viejo._**

** La bocina de uno de los autos resaltó entre todo el demás ruido de la ciudad, haciendo que despertara y comenzara a preocuparme por donde caminaba en vez de pensar tonterías. Desvíe mi vista hasta el cartel en la esquina de la calle, donde marcaba en que calle me encontraba y me pasé dos cuadras, así que di media vuelta y volví a cruzar la calle de la que acabo de salir.**

** Cuando pude llegar finalmente, toqué el timbre y esperé, hasta que ella me abrió, aunque parece que se sorprendió al verme allí.**

**- Sasori.. Hola, hace mucho que no te pasabas por acá. - Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**- Hola abuela, si, es que estoy algo ocupado con la escuela y esas cosas. - Sonreí.**

** Me dejó pasar, me guió hasta la sala y luego fue por unos bocadillos. Cuando regresó, para mí traía un jugo de naranja y para ella un café, ambas cosas acompañada con un pequeño plato de galletas que seguramente ella hizo, ya que le encanta hacer cosas de esa clase, en especial cuando su familia viene a verla, como yo, que soy su unido nieto, aunque me hubiera gustado saber que se siente tener un hermano, pero bueno. **

**- ¿Cómo están todos por tu casa?**

**- ¿Ah? Bien, por suerte todos estamos perfectos. ¿Tú como estas? ¿Puedes con todo tu sola?**

** Sonreí vagamente, ya que ella odia que hagan cosas por ella y se preocupen. Estuvimos en la charla un rato hasta que me pregunto si algo me estaba molestando, claro que le respondí que no, era una tontería y no valía la pena preocuparla por ella, no era algo que debiera preocuparme a mi tampoco, sin embargo cada vez la duda se me hace más grande, junto con un mal presentimiento alojado en mi estomago que impidió que siguiera comiendo las deliciosas galletas preparadas por ella.**

** Le dije que volvería a casa, después de todo, se hace algo tarde y no tengo ninguna intención de caminar hasta casa de noche, a lo que me guió hasta la puerta.**

** Llegué a casa casi sin darme cuenta, necesitaba saber de cuando era ese libro y seguirlo leyendo, no soporto esta duda. Cuando entré a mi habitación -Lo más rápido que pude- fui hasta la mesa de luz donde se encontraba el cuadernillo reposando plácidamente sobre ella, llegue rápidamente hasta la última página.**

**- ¿Qué ra...?- **

_**FIN SASORI PO'V**_

**Continuará...**


	2. ¿Yo?

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de nuestro capítulo, espero que les guste y espero que les estén gustando como está quedando el fic ^^

**Disclamer: **Bueno, como todos ya saben, Naruto Shippuden no nos pertenece, si así fuera, muchas de las parejas que usamos, de hace mucho estarían juntas y muchos no hubieran muerto ¬¬.

Ahora agradeceré los reviews:

**Deimiku: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que te haya aclarado algunas dudas. Hai, pronto lo vamos a seguir, de eso puedes estar segura. Bueno, espero que disfrutes el 2º cap de este fic ^^

**xx-gatita: **Jajaja tienes razón, las coincidencias no existen, para ya ves como es la nueva generación de Akatsuki XD

Bueno, ahora al fic

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 2 **

**¿YO?**

_**DEIDARA PO'V**_

** _Es imposible, es completamente imposible. _Pensé mientras guiaba a los visitantes por las salas del museo, ya casi termina mi turno e iré a comprobarlo a la biblioteca cuando termine, es completamente imposible, el libro nunca pudo haberse escrito en 1843 y ser publicado el año antepasado, es decir, los personajes son personas de ahora, Itachi es un compañero de clases que tengo en la universidad, es uno de los personajes que también están en esa supuesta organización y es exactamente igual, incluso su personalidad, que aunque no lo trate demasiado, sé que es igual de frío que en el libro y es uno de los mejores estudiantes. Es imposible que los personajes de este libro no estén basados en nosotros, son exactamente iguales.**

**- Disculpa, - Escuché el llamado de uno de mis acompañantes, este hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos - umh... Deidara - Leyó con dificultad a la izquierda de mi uniforme de guía - ¿Nos llevará a ver la nueva exposición?**

**Lo miré por unos minutos desentendido.**

**- Esa exposición aún no esta del todo terminada, tal vez esté mañana. **

** El hombre me miró desilusionado, yo solo sonreí algo incómodo, por como se escuchó el grupo suspirar por la desilusión.**

** Al terminar el recorrido, me dirigí a los vestidores, me saqué ese uniforme tan formal que no va en nada con mi personalidad y me puse mi camiseta azul marino, mis jeans negros y unas zapatillas igual de negras, luego pasé por la oficina de mi jefe, advirtiéndole que me iba y me entregó el pago de toda la semana, ya que es viernes.**

** Camino por las apenas iluminadas calles de la ciudad, algunos carteles de las tiendas ya están iluminados, ignorando por completo el brillo del crepúsculo de esta tarde y parece que hoy no podré ir a la biblioteca, es tarde, tal vez vaya mañana por la mañana. Llegué a mi departamento y me tiré exhausto sobre el sillón del comedor, es mucho trabajo, estudiar y trabajar, todo al mismo tiempo, gracias a Dios llega el fin de semana para poder relajarme un poco, solo tendré que trabajar por la mañana. Dirigí mis azulados ojos hasta la puerta de mi habitación, me levanté y caminé hasta ella, desplomándome sobre la cama y le dirigí una vaga mirada al libro que descansaba sobre el mueble de la ropa, a un lado de mi cama, creo que leeré un poco más, quiero saber que le pasa a Deidara y Sasori..**

_**En Konoha, el grupo Kakashi se preparaba para partir hacia Suna y encontrarse con sus fieles aliados. El grupo estaba integrado por: Haruno Sakura; la discípula de la Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto; el Ninja hiperactivo número uno de la hoja, y Hatake Kakashi; el líder del equipo al mando de esta misión.**_

**¿Qué clase de porquería es esta? ¿Y Deidara y Sasori?**

**Blablabla, llegan a Suna, la pelirosa cura al hermano del otro, blablabla, buscan al pelirrojo, ¡Acá! **

_**Ambos equipos, equipo Kakashi y equipo Gai, llegaron a la cueva Akatsuki, que tenía un arco en madera color rojo alrededor y vieron que esta tenía cinco sellos, así que para abrirle, el equipo Gai fue por los que estaban esparcidos alrededor, sabiendo la ubicación de estos gracias a Neji y su dojutsu del clan Hyuuga; el Byakugan. Los sellos se dispersaron y el equipo Kakashi entró en la oscurecida cueva, pero todos quedaron atónitos por lo que veían, en especial Naruto, ya que Gaara estaba inerte en el suelo y Deidara estaba sentado sobre él, con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. **_

_**Los pacíficos ojos celestes de Naruto se volvieron en color rojo y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer, la ira comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo y con ella el Kyuubi comenzaba a apoderarse de él.**_

_**- Maldito - Musitó el rubio mientras miraba con furia al miembro de Akatsuki, que seguía cómodamente sentado sobre su compañero - ¿Dónde demonios crees que estas sentado? - Exclamó este**_

_**- Umh, no hay ningún error. - Afirmó el pelilargo - Él es el Jinchûriki, lo primero que hace es gritar y cargar contra ti. - Se volvió a su compañero que se encontraba dentro de su marioneta - Itachi lo describió muy bien... - Este se asombro al ver que él fijaba su mirada en la anciana que acompañaba a los demás.**_

_**- ¡Gaara! ¿Cómo puedes estar dormido en un momento como este? - Exclamó el menor, insinuando que aquel pelirrojo seguía con vida. - Levántate - Insistió. Esto logró provocar que unas miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros se fijaran en él. - ¡Vamos, Gaara! - Volvió a exclamar, esta vez intentando acercarse a él.**_

_**- ¡Déjalo ya, Naruto! - Ordenó el peligris con tono autoritario. El rubio se volvió a su posición. - Ya deberías saberlo. **_

_**- Eso es, ya lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - Acotó el joven miembro de Akatsuki. - Él esta muerto desde hace rato. - Terminó por decir el rubio, dando unas palmadas al rostro sin vida del pelirrojo.**_

_**El menor comenzó a enfurecer aún más.**_

_**- Es definitivamente el Jinchûriki.**_

_**- Devuélvemelo - Dijo entre dientes el rubio. - ¡Devuélvanme a Gaara, bastardos! - Exclamó este y se echó a correr hacia ellos, pero solo logró hacer unos pasos, para toparse con su sensei peligris que estaba decidido a detener su ataque suicida.**_

_**- Cálmate. Si vas contra ellos sin pensarlo, estamos muertos. – Dijo este para sus espaldas.**_

_**Hubo un corto silencio y Sasori dirigió su mirada hacia su discípulo rubio.**_

_**- ¿Umh? ¿Algo va mal, Sasori-Danna? - Preguntó el rubio al notar aquella mirada. **_

_**- Yo lo llevaré. – Aclaró, refiriéndose al pelirrojo ya sin vida.**_

_**- ¿Ah?**_

_**- Parece que este Jinchûriki quiere llevárselo.**_

_**El rubio volvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que descansaba pacíficamente por debajo de sí.**_

_**- Parece que si. - Volvió su mirada a la escena del peligris y el rubio. - Danna - Llamó este.**_

_**- ¿Umh?**_

_**- Seguramente te enfadaras por lo que te voy a decir, pero... - El ojiazul hizo una corta pausa y una blanca sonrisa se posó en sus labios - Voy a luchar con ese Jinchûriki.**_

_**El maestro de este chasqueó la lengua.**_

_**- Cada uno de nosotros tiene uno asignado. No seas egocéntrico, Deidara.**_

_**- Con arte, tienes que buscar constantemente mayor y mayor estimulación, o tu habilidad para apreciarlo desaparecerá. - Dijo este volviendo su mirada a una de sus manos que masticaba arcilla. - He oído rumores de que este Jinchûriki es muy poderoso. - Volvió su mirada al rubio - Será perfecto para mi arte.**_

_**- ¿Qué? ¿Llamas a esas explosiones "arte"? - Preguntó irónico su compañero. - El arte es algo que perdura en el tiempo, bello y elegante. El verdadero arte es eternamente precioso. **_

_**- ¿"Eternamente precioso"? Danna, te respeto como artista, pero el arte es algo que alcanza su máximo esplendor justo antes de desaparecer brutalmente en la inmensidad, un. - Manifestó el rubio.**_

_**- ¿Qué has dicho? - El mayor hizo una corta pausa, junto con un suspiro - Deidara...al parecer no tienes idea de lo que es el autentico arte.**_

_**- Quien no tiene idea eres tú, Danna. - Siguieron discutiendo los dos.**_

_**-¡Malditos bastardos! - Interrumpió el rubio del otro equipo, ya harto de aquella, en lo que a él le respectaba, estúpida discusión.**_

_**- La belleza eterna es el único significado del más puro arte... - Siguió el pelirrojo aún dentro de Hiruko.**_

_**- ¡Eso es estúpido! - Exclamo su discípulo. - El arte es hermoso porqué es fugaz...**_

_**- ¡Dejen de tomarnos por imbéciles de una maldita vez! - Exclamó el ninja hiperactivo, sacando un pergamino de su bolsa para invocar un shuriken gigante y salir en carrera hacia ellos, para luego arrojarlo hacia Hiruko y este lo detuvo sin siquiera mirarlo con su cola metálica, lo que dejó a todos los miembros del equipo Kakashi sorprendidos.**_

_**- ¿Qué pretendes mocoso? - Preguntó este aún girado hacia el rubio que no le había prestado la más mínima atención al shuriken que se había dirigido hacia su maestro.**_

_**- Por eso te estaba diciendo que te iba a molestar este crío. - Manifestó el ojiazul refiriéndose al proveniente de aquel ataque.**_

_**- Deberías saber lo que pasa cuando me enfado. - Advirtió. - ¿Qué dices, Deidara?**_

_**El rubio bufó y se levantó de sobre el cuerpo del Kazekage.**_

_**- Para mi la esencia del arte es... - Hizo una pausa para volver a mirar la boca de su mano que aún masticaba, hasta que escupió una bola de arcilla, a lo que este cerró su mano y comenzó a darle forma, formando un pequeño pájaro y lo lanzo al aire - Una explosión. Un. - Terminó de decir y el ave se vio rodeada por una nube de humo blanco, que al dispersarse, permitió ver a la misma ave que había crecido para convertirse en una aún más grande que su amo. **_

_**- Es completamente distinto a tu show de estúpidas marionetas. - Acotó el rubio mientras el ave tomaba en su boca al Kazekage. Su maestro trato de evitarlo también con su cola de metal, pero el ave se elevó y el rubio saltó sobre ella. - ¡Hasta luego, Danna! - Exclamó mientras se dirigía a la salida montado en aquella ave blanca. Su compañero chasqueó la lengua, ya no podía hacer nada. El rubio corrió detrás de este seguido por su sensei.**_

**Comencé a reír, no lo pude evitar, a ver cómo dejó a su compañero a la deriva, este chico sí que sabe lo que hace.**

**Dejé el libro a un lado y me dispuse a dormir por un rato.**

_**FIN DEIDARA PO'V **_


	3. El reencuentro

Uff!

Por fin me decido a subir el cap 3 de este fic, espero que les guste, porque nosotras damos nuestro empeño para traerles estos capítulos ^^

**Disclamer: **Como todos ya saben, Naruto Shippuden no nos pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama.

Bueno, ahora mejor a la historia. No olviden dejar reviews ^^

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 3**

**EL REENCUENTRO**

** El pelirrojo miraba el techo de su cuarto, mientras pensaba furioso._.. ¿a mi personaje lo mató una anciana y una estúpida pelirosa? Es lo mas estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido al maldito escritor. ¿Y el rubio se quedó sin brazos? Genial_. Pensó este en forma sarcástica. Poco a poco sus parpados comenzaron a serles pesados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -literalmente- se durmió, entrando en un extraño sueño, este parecía llevar una banda igual a la de Konoha según la describía el libro, charlaba con el rubio de cosas que este no llegaba a asimilar y comentaban algo sobre ser eternos para poder hacer lo que quisieran.**

** Sasori despertó aún furioso por lo que había leído el día anterior, sin darle demasiada importancia a aquel sueño, así que, luego de tomar una ducha, se vistió y salió para dirigirse a un museo y despejar un poco su mente, viendo cada obra con profunda admiración, como los cuadros, las estatuas y demás cosas que estaban en el museo por división, pero una exhibición le llamó la atención, ya que en la entrada tenía un enorme cartel que decía "NUEVA". Al entrar, chocó con un joven rubio y se disculpó rápidamente, pero al voltear para verlo, abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, lo mismo hizo el ojiazul, ya que veían, cada uno desde su punto de vista, al mismo personaje del libro que habían estado leyendo.**

**- ¡Tú eres...! - Dijeron ambos a la vez y se sorprendieron más a coincidir en la misma frase.**

**_ Cálmate, es imposible que sea el mismo. Es cierto, se ve igual al personaje del libro, pero es imposible, dado que es una tontería del autor_ Pensaron los dos mientras se dirigían una prolongada mirada, examinándose minuciosamente el uno al otro. **

**- Yo... - Volvieron a decir al unísono y se miraron asombrados por otros segundos, entonces el rubio comenzó a reír en forma extravagante y el pelirrojo lo miraba intrigado.**

**-Esto...- Empezó a decir entre risas. - Es... Imposi-ble. - Rió aún mas fuerte, luego de unos segundos, intentó calmarse un poco. - Tiene que ser una broma. - Dijo ya volviendo a su postura normal. **

** El pelirrojo lo miraba algo aturdido.. _Concuerdo contigo.. _Pensó algo confundido por la situación. **

**- Amh... ¿Trabajas aquí? Lo digo por tu ropa. - Preguntó para desviar el tema de ser iguales a los personajes del libro.**

**El rubio lo miró un momento algo confundido y respondió:**

**- Un, aunque en estos momentos estoy descansando. - Se miraban algo recelosos, sin saber bien que era esa extraña sensación que se esparcía por sus cuerpos.**

**- ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo? - Le ofreció el pelirrojo, pensando en la cafetería del museo, después de todo, no había desayunado y aún era algo temprano.**

**-Claro, ¿por qué no, un? - Contestó el rubio y ambos se dirigieron hasta la cafetería, aunque aún sintiendo esa extraña sensación.**

** Al llegar a la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa y el silencio se esparció entre ellos, se miraban realmente intrigados, entonces el pelirrojo se dispuso a decir algo.**

**- Voy a ir al grano. - Dijo este de pronto, haciendo que el rubio quedara aún más intrigado. - Leíste el libro, ¿Verdad?**

** El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos. _Tiene exactamente la misma personalidad_ Pensó este.**

**- Un.**

**-Yo también lo leí y me deja más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Qué hay de ti? - Le preguntó mirándolo serio.**

** El rubio como raras veces, pensó antes de abrir la boca.**

**- ¿Acaso crees que aquellos personajes somos nosotros? - Preguntó con una mirada preocupante e intrigada.**

**- No es como si eso fuera posible, Deidara. - Dijo el pelirrojo, lo que provocó que el rubio lo mirara sorprendido nuevamente. - ¿O acaso me equivoco?**

**-Dime Sasori-Danna, sin meter a la lógica dentro de esto, ¿a ti qué te parece?**

** Estos parecían comenzar un juego, para ver quien decía la primera tontería en esta conversación.**

**- Que es una tontería del autor, pero me intriga la fecha del libro, es de hace dos siglos atrás según vi. - Contestó el pelirrojo serio a recordar la fecha. - Es decir... No tiene sentido, se supone que alguien debió inventar ese libro a saber tanto de nosotros o algo por el estilo. - Dijo este, que ahora se mostraba algo confundido. **

**- Yo no creo que esto se trate de que tenga sentido o no... - El rubio pensó unos instantes. - Aunque si lo quieres ver desde ese punto, esto podría ser una broma del autor. - El pelirrojo se acomodó en su silla al ver que llegó la mesera.**

**-¿Qué les sirvo? - Preguntó una peliazul, con ojos color ámbar.**

** Ambos chicos se quedaron anonadados al ver que la chica se parecía mucho a otro de los miembros de la organización de Akatsuki que aparecía en el libro. Los dos dirigieron sus miradas al pecho izquierdo de la mujer, "Konan" decía su etiqueta en el uniforme.**

**-Yo quiero un café. - Dijo el rubio intentando ignorar aquella casualidad.**

**- Ah, yo un té verde.**

**-Enseguida se los traigo. - Dijo la peliazul, que rápidamente se retiró indignada por las miradas de aquellos dos.**

** Al ver que la mujer se había alejado lo suficiente, el pelirrojo volvió su mirada a su acompañante.**

**-Deidara, ¿hasta donde crees que puede llegar una broma así? **

**-Está bien, solo quería ayudarte con tu "lógica". - Dijo el rubio algo molesto por la actitud de este.**

**- Bueno, si me deshiciera de mi lógica. - Comenzó el pelirrojo para complacer al rubio, que a pesar de ser mayor que él, parecía más infantil. - ¿Insinúas que fue escrito hace dos siglos y el mismo hombre lo publicó? - Hubo un corto silencio, el ojimiel tomó su té y le dio un sorbo.**

**-¡Ya sé! - Exclamó el rubio con una idea ya planteada en su mente. El pelirrojo le preguntó con la mirada de qué se trataba. - ¡El autor!**

**- ¿Ah? - El pelirrojo no comprendía lo que este quería decir, mientras veía cómo sonreía como un idiota, echándose aires de que era un genio. - Deidara, si no me dices con exactitud que diablos se te acaba de ocurrir, juro que vas a terminar como el de la novela.**

** El rubio lo miró, captando enseguida la amenaza del menor.**

**- Debemos preguntarle al estúpido autor. - El pelirrojo posó su mano en su frente, como si tuviera a la persona más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra enfrente de él.**

**- Que buena idea, Deidara. - El rubio sonrió torpemente. - Vamos a preguntarle a "Anónimo" enseguida. - Dijo sarcástico, ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. El rubio frunció el ceño al notar que tenía razón, pero luego se levantó de la mesa, causando que Sasori lo mirara intrigado. - ¿Ahora qué es lo que te pasa? - Preguntó mirándolo serio. - Ya te dije que no podremos encontrar a ese autor tan fácilmente.**

**-Tengo que volver al trabajo. - Respondió el mayor, que comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.**

** El pelirrojo dejó un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó para seguirle, quien ya había cruzado la puerta de la cafetería. Sasori pegó una pequeña corrida para alcanzar al rubio, que se le había adelantado, pero luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando vio como este tropezaba con sus propios pies, cayendo por unas escaleras que había tras una puerta que tenía un cartel con la palabra "DEPOSITO". Este bajó rápidamente entre risas.**

**-No le veo el chiste, unn. - Dijo el rubio levantándose y limpiando sus ropas, pero de pronto vio como Sasori dejó de reír y se acercaba hasta unos objetos que le llamó la atención, uno tenía el dibujo de la aldea de la Arena y el otro de la aldea de la Roca, según leyó en el libro. Sintiendo que el primero, de alguna forma, lo llamaba, y se fue acercando a este. El rubio dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la del pelirrojo y llegó a divisar lo mismo que este, pero él se acercó al segundo. Una vez enfrente de aquellos extraños objetos, se miraron entre sí y tragaron saliva de forma ruidosa. Cada uno dirigió sus manos a uno de los objetos.**

** Al tocar los objetos, se escucho como un "clic" y los artefactos se comenzaron a abrir, pero cuando se abrieron, un esplendor blanco los cegó y estos se taparon los ojos. Al sentir que aquella luz se había ido, ambos descubrieron sus ojos para mirar a su alrededor, pero cuando volvieron sus miradas a los artefactos, estos habían desaparecido y en su lugar, estaban ellos. Ellos comenzaron a retroceder de forma en que terminaron en el piso, asustados y sorprendidos a la vez, ya que si antes estaban sorprendidos al ser iguales a los personajes del libro, ahora veían doble, ya que frente a ellos, estaban ellos también, pero eran algo transparentes y podías ver en forma nublada a través de ellos.**

**- Danna... Funcionó... - Dijo el fantasma rubio mientras se observaba con una blanca sonrisa en sus labios.**

**- Te dije que lo haría, mocoso. - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo observaba no tan sorprendido, entonces el pelirrojo volteó a los, en lo que a él respecta, niños que se encontraban en el piso. - Deidara... - Llamó el pelirrojo algo cortante, para hacer que este viera a quienes tenían enfrente.**

** El aludido volteó y vio a los niños en el suelo, abriendo los ojos atónitos.**

**- Son iguales a nosotros, Unn. - Dijo él al verlos.**

**- Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros. - Dijo el otro pelirrojo, quien se había recuperado lo suficiente para levantarse y hablar. **

** El pelirrojo le extendió la mano al rubio que seguía anonadado, mirando a su clon.**

**- So-Soy... ¿Yo?... ¿Nosotros? - Preguntó el rubio, que todavía no podía asimilar lo que veía.**

** -Hasta donde puedo ver. Sí, son nuestros... Se podría decir..."Clones". -Contestó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.**

**- Danna... - Dijo el otro rubio, mirando a su compañero en busca de una respuesta.**

**- Umh... Interesante... - Dijo este mientras observaba a los niños que eran iguales a ellos. - Parece que tenemos un problema...**

**- ¡Ya sé! ¡Nos revivieron otra vez! - Exclamó el rubio que recibió un zape del mayor al decir tal estupidez.**

**- No entiendo, cómo es posible que hayamos reencarnado si nosotros mismos encerramos nuestras almas para que no nos volvieran a resucitar después de muertos.**

**- ¿Reencarnar? - Dijo el otro pelirrojo. - Leí sobre eso y creo que no siempre se necesita un alma completa para eso. - Contestó el otro pelirrojo pensativo. - ¿Ustedes no son esos Akatsuki que primero mueren a causa de una chiquilla rosa y una anciana y un niño con aires de grandeza solo por pertenecer al clan Uchiha?**

**- Una chiquilla rosa y una anciana. - Musitó entre dientes el pelirrojo aún algo enojado por eso. El otro rubio comenzó a reír.**

**- S-si, somos nosotros... - Dijo entre risas aquel que nuevamente recibió un zape proveniente del pelirrojo.**

**- Imposible... Ese libro no puede ser verdad. -..Murmuraba el pelirrojo menor, audible solo para él mismo. - Pero eso explicaría que ellos existan y hayan afirmado que si vivieron como los del libro. - Deidara fantasma alzó una ceja al verlo murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a oír.**

**- Tu doble parece raro, Danna. - Le dijo a su compañero por lo bajo.**

**- ¿A quién llamas raro? ¡Más raro eres tú! - Le reclamó el pelirrojo menor enojado, ya que si pudo escucharlo.**

** Mientras estos comenzaron una pelea, el Deidara mayor, ya con veintiún años, se acercó al fantasma pelirrojo. **

**- ¿Por qué pelean? - Preguntó el rubio.**

**- No tengo idea... - Dijo el pelirrojo - Creo que están algo calientes... - Dijo a tono burlón con una sonrisa de lado.**

**- ¡HEY! - Exclamaron los otros dos al unísono enojados por la acotación del pelirrojo. Este pareció que iba a acotar algo, cuando se escuchó una voz proveniente de arriba.**

**- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - Preguntó esta**

** El pelirrojo menor se tensó, pero pronto se relajó, ya que dudaba que esa persona pudiera ver a esos fantasmas y golpeó suavemente a Deidara con el codo. **

**- Habla tú, Deidara, ya que trabajas aquí. - Le dijo por lo bajo, ignorando si los fantasmas se sorprendieron o no a ver que ellos tenían los mismos nombres.**

** El rubio tosió un poco.**

**- Lo siento, me caí hasta acá, ahora subo.**

**- ¿Eres tú Deidara?**

**- Si Zetsu, ¡Ya subo! - Al escuchar ese nombre, los fantasmas se miraron entre sí.**

**- ¿Zetsu? - Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.**

**- ¡Apúrate idiota! - Exclamó el renombrado peliverde.**

** El rubio sonrió de forma nerviosa al escuchar la segunda personalidad de este, los "clones" de estos sonrieron de la misma forma.**

**- Bueno. - Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo menor. - Dado que no se han dado cuenta aún... Ustedes no estuvieron atrapados meses o unos pocos años, sino que estuvieron atrapados 200 años en esas cosas, así que seguramente Deidara de Akatsuki o ex-Akatsuki, debe tener 219 años y este lugar es un deposito, el que esta en un museo donde trabaja tu doble. - Dijo señalando a Deidara.**

**Este lo miro atónito, sin asimilar lo que decía.**

**- ¿De... de qué hablas? - Preguntó aún sin comprender el rubio.**

**El pelirrojo lo tomó de la cintura.**

**- Mira a tu alrededor, Dei. - Dijo este, haciéndolo notar que el pelirrojo menor tenía razón.**

** Los de carne y hueso los miraron con sus ojos como platos.**

**- Ustedes son... - Dijeron al unísono mientras los señalaban con su mano que temblaba.**

**- ¿Ah? - Voltearon los clones.**

**- ¿...Novios? - Terminaron de decir los otros.**

**- Ah, si... ¿Acaso ustedes no lo son? - Preguntó el rubio.**

**- ¿Lo parecemos? - Preguntó el pelirrojo menor algo molesto.**

**Los fantasmas se miraron entre sí.**

**- Si. - Dijeron al unísono.**

**- ¡Pues no lo somos! - Gritaron ambos indignados.**

**- Acabamos de conocernos hace un par de horas, además yo voy a la preparatoria y Deidara a la universidad por lo que se puede ver, ¿Cómo esperan que lo pueda conocer si apenas lo conocí hoy en el museo solo porque es fin de semana y había venido para despejar mi mente? - Dijo el pelirrojo menor molesto y el rubio lo miró asombrado por el nivel de irritación de este - Yo mejor me voy de aquí. - Dijo y salió de ahí.**

** El rubio salió corriendo detrás de él, los otros dos se miraron entre sí y los siguieron.**

**- ¡Sasori! - Exclamó el rubio a unos pasos de alcanzarle -¡No te vayas, tienes que ayudarme! **

**El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para mirar al rubio.**

**- Está bien... - Dijo con un casi inexistente sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**Continuará...**


	4. El autor  Parte 1

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

Holaa! Los saluda val, y yo escribiré el pie de este cap :3

Muchas gracias por leer el fic de Haruka-chan y mío OwO Se aceptan criticas constructivas ^^

Antes que el cap comience, quería responder un comentario de Akira-chan010 ^^UU

Sabes, leí tu coment y quería explicarte pequeños detalles =w= En mi opinión, la primera parte no esta al pedo, porque para gente (como yo) que vio ese cap de Naruto hace mucho, le es muy útil, además, en la narración mostramos que esta leyendo, por lo tanto esto se tiene que ver como un libro real, luego lo de que Sasori suponía que el escrito de dicho libro se había inspirado en ellos para hacer aquellos personajes es totalmente común y normal, Sasori tiene 17 años, ¿crees que se pondría a pensar si hay leyes que impiden tal cosa o no? Bueno, no lo sé, a mí nunca se me ocurriría ^^UU En lo demás, creo que estas en lo correcto, pero bueno, habrá que mejorar OwO

Sin mas molestias y discursos aburridos, el cap :3

Matta~ne -

**Capítulo 4**

**EL AUTOR – Parte 1**

**-Toma, danna.-..Dijo el rubio que le entregó a este un vaso de té..-¿ustedes toman?-..Volvió su mirada a los clones, que estaban sentados en un sillón para uno, el rubio a upa del pelirrojo.**

**-¿Te parece que estamos en condiciones de ingerir alimentos?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.**

**-Un...-..Dijo volviéndose, para luego tomar asiento en uno de sus sillones.**

**El pelirrojo menor mejor trabajaba en una pequeña marioneta que siempre llevaba con él, como no queriendo participar en la conversación, suficiente tuvo con lo anterior para aguantar ahora algo parecido o igual que lo anterior.**

**-Tú, mocoso desinteresado.-..Llamó el pelirrojo mayor al otro y este levantó la vista, desde su marioneta hacia él con recelo.**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Cómo es que sabían de nosotros? No logro entenderlo.-**

**-Sencillo...un loco escritor publicó un libro, el cual comenzó en 1848 y fue publicado en el 2009, ahora estamos en el 2011.-..Contestó el menor sin interés.**

**Los fantasmas se miraron entre ellos..-¿un loco escritor?-..Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.**

**-¿Tienen el libro acá?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo interesado.**

**El pelirrojo menor volvió su mirada al rubio, en busca de una respuesta..-¿eh? Si, esta en mi recamara.-..Dijo este, desapareciendo de allí.**

**El menor suspiró y mejor siguió en lo suyo, ignorando a los fantasmas..-*¿loco escritor? Sí claro, si aquí mismo hay dos pruebas que eso no es mentira*.-..Pensó mientras seguía trabajando en su marioneta.**

**El rubio volvió con un gordo libro en sus manos y se lo entregó rápidamente al mayor, intentando no fijarse mucho en cómo estaban estos dos, le incomodaba verse de esa forma, arriba de un hombre que era igual al pelirrojo que estaba a lado de él, parecía un poco más joven. El pelirrojo se salteó todas las páginas, hasta llegar al final, donde había un escrito del autor. **

**-Ya leí esa parte.-.. Dijo el rubio y le dio un sorbo a su té..-solo habla de un extraño dios "Jashin-sama", junto a muchas groserías. No hay nada importante que sacar de ahí.-**

**-Te equivocas.-..Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando el libro, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa..-esta es la primera pista para hallar a nuestro escritor.-**

**El menor alzó la mirada con un poco de interés a escuchar eso..-¿pista?-..Preguntó mirándolo..-¿qué pista puede dar un tal dios "Jashin" y muchas groserías?-**

**-Tenemos a un conocido que adora ese Dios.-..Dijo el rubio, ahora entendiendo a que se refería su compañero.**

**El menor chasqueó la lengua..-¿un conocido?-..Preguntó levantando una ceja..-les recuerdo que ustedes vivieron hace dos siglos.-**

**-Pero este conocido...es inmortal.-..Aclaró el pelirrojo.**

**-¿Inmortal? Eso es imposible, al menos que seas un fantasma, como ustedes, pero es imposible ser un inmortal de carne y hueso.-..De acuerdo, quizá al principio no tenía ni una pizca de interés, pero ahora si comenzaba a mostrar mucho interés, aunque físicamente no se notara.**

**-Con esos ideales, no llegaras muy lejos.-..Acotó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa. Los rubios se miraron entre sí, no estaban en lo más mínimo interesados en la conversación de aquellos.**

**-No me vengas a hablar de ideales cuando te dejaste matar por tu abuela y una chiquilla pelo chicle, dejando al descubierto tu punto débil.-..Contestó el menor serio, pero al decir "abuela", pareciese que hablara con cariño, como si de verdad la quisiera y bastante.**

**El pelirrojo guardó silencio por un momento, los rubios estaban tensos al oír cómo discutían estos..-puede que yo haya muerto por culpa de ellas, pero...-..El pelirrojo se quedó callado nuevamente, ¿qué era lo que estaba por decir? Lo había olvidado al pensar siquiera por unos segundos si el doble de él con el que estaba tratando, tendría los mismos padres que él, y si estaban vivos...**

**-Akasuna No Satoru y Akasuna No Sosaka.-..Dijo el menor, como si leyera su mente y viera claramente lo que se preguntaba..-ambos son padres ocupados, pero se hacen tiempo para estar conmigo.-**

**El pelirrojo lo miró atónito, no supo que decir..-oye niño, ya basta, hasta acá llega el tema.-..Dijo el rubio intentando proteger a su amado.**

**-Está bien, Deidara. Déjalo, a ver que más tiene para decir.-**

**-Sasori...-..Musitó este, que lo miraba angustiado, odiaba que tocaran su herida, pero creía que este la había abierto aún más.**

**-Lo que oyes, ellos están muy vivos, aunque yo no pensaría que me abandonaran si hubiera nacido en tu época, dado que era una época donde se luchaba todos los días por tu vida, ¿qué tal si murieron solo por proteger a su tesoro más grande, que era su hijo?-..Con eso último, mejor guardó todas sus cosas y luego salió de ahí, dejando a los 3 solos.**

**Un inmenso silencio se prolongó en la habitación, el rubio se levantó de la falda de su novio y caminó hacia su clon de carne y hueso..-¿quieren que los deje un rato a solas? Hay una habitación desocupada por allá, si quieren, pueden quedarse.-..Le ofreció el mayor antes de que este pudiera decir nada. Este solo asintió y se volvió para ver al pelirrojo, que para su sorpresa, ya se había encaminado hacia la habitación que este le había indicado.**

**Mientras, el menor caminaba por las calles molesto y extrañado..-¿por qué le dije eso y me molesté tanto?-..Se preguntaba en voz baja. Cuando llegó a su casa, subió directamente a su habitación y dado que era fin de semana, sus padres estaban en casa y estos se vieron entre sí preocupados, por la manera que llegó su hijo.**

-Querido, creo que deberías tratar de hablar con él.-..Le dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color que su hijo.

**-Tal vez quiera un tiempo a solas, no lo sé...-..Dijo este preocupado. Alguien tocó la puerta y el hombre pelirrojo caminó hasta esta, pero al abrir, se encontró con un chico rubio que jadeaba. El pelirrojo lo miró asombrado. **

**- Hola, ¿qué se te ofrece?-**

**-Disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con Sasori?-..Preguntó este con su respiración ya casi normalizada. El pelirrojo asintió y le abrió paso para que pasara.**

**-¿Eres un amigo de él?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo.**

**-¿Ah? Si, se podría decir que si.-..Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras subían las escaleras a la habitación del ojimiel.**

**El ojivioleta se quedó observándolo, pero no dijo nada. Al llegar a una puerta, esta tenía un pequeño letrero, con un dibujo de un escorpión..-aquí es. Se veía muy extraño, así que te recomiendo no acercarte mucho a él cuando esta en ese estado.-..Le dijo y se retiró, dejando al rubio solo. Mientras dentro, el pelirrojo estaba tirado en su cama boca abajo, pero a escuchar la puerta, no la abrió para nada, se quedó ahí sin moverse..-otousan, no quiero ver a nadie por ahora.-..Dijo a creer que era su padre y que había venido a petición de su madre, sin saber cual equivocado estaba.**

**-No es como si fuera él.-..Dijo el rubio detrás de la puerta..-¿puedo pasar?-..Preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta para asomar su rostro.**

**-No es como si no hubieras abierto la puerta ya.-..Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**-Jejeje.-..Rió nerviosamente, para luego ver como el pelirrojo se levantaba y se dirigía al escritorio, uno donde tenía piezas de marionetas y en otro rincón, uno para sus tareas y una laptop.**

**-En todo caso ibas a entrar aunque te dijera que no, ¿o me equivoco?-**

**-No, no te equivocas, estaba dispuesto a preguntarte por qué hiciste sentir tan mal al otro Sasori.-..Dijo entrando por completo a la habitación.**

**-¡Ja!-..Exclamó divertido el pelirrojo..-él empezó.-**

**-Vamos, no actúes como si fueses un niño.-..Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a este.**

**-Mira quien lo dice.-..Dijo desviando la mirada..-el que actuó como un niño desde que lo conocí.-**

**El rubio se cruzó de brazos, acusándolo con la mirada..-por eso mismo yo tengo defensa, yo soy así, pero tú me mostraste a un chico maduro y responsable, la verdad ahora no te reconozco, huyendo de los problemas.-..El pelirrojo volteó a verle y bajó su mirada... ¿avergonzado?**

**-Yo...-..Comenzó a hablar..-no lo sé, simplemente salí de casa ya molesto y fui al museo para intentar relajarme y pensar, pero luego ocurre todo esto.-..Contestó sin mirarlo.. -lo único que quería, era un poco de tranquilidad y solo conseguí...más problemas.-..Siguió el pelirrojo, aún mirando el suelo..-yo no sirvo para tener amigos, me irrito con facilidad, digamos que no soy muy paciente si me empiezan a molestar y me enojo, creo que peor que tú cuando te enojas.-..Soltó un suspiro..-por eso prefería no ver a nadie, ni a mis padres, que seguro deben estar muy preocupados. Si es todo lo que querías saber, ahora vete.-..Dijo y siguió arreglando un brazo, que era de una de sus marionetas.**

**El rubio fastidiado, puso un brazo en su cadera y lo miró molesto..-sólo quieres relajarte, ¿verdad?-..Le preguntó este con una media sonrisa, el pelirrojo lo miró ahora intrigado y extrañamente no fastidiado de la insistencia de aquel..-¿no quieres salir a tomar algo?-..Le ofreció el rubio y el pelirrojo abrió su boca para decir algo, que parecía ser un "no", pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo, el rubio abrió nuevamente su boca..-y no voy a aceptar un "no" como respuesta.-..El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado y luego sonrió, para así levantarse de su escritorio.**

**-Si no me queda de otra.-..Contestó extrañamente tranquilo, para luego salir de su cuarto junto al rubio..-otousan, okaasan, voy a salir con Deidara, un amigo.-..Les dijo a sus padres mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y abría la puerta.**

-Ve con cuidado y no regreses tarde.-..Le dijo su madre desde la sala.

**-Hai, no te preocupes.-..Dijo y salió de la casa, junto a Deidara. Ambos salieron, caminando por las transitadas calles..-¿y...a dónde planeas ir?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras dirigía sus acaramelados ojos hacia el rubio.**

**-Ya lo verás.-..Dijo con una blanca sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo del pelirrojo.**

**-Hmp.-..Fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo y mejor miró a su alrededor, sin dejar de prestarle atención al camino y así no tener algún accidente.**

**El rubio arrastró al ojimiel hasta una animada feria en la ciudad..-llegamos.-..Dijo finalmente el rubio, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.**

**-¿No se supone que era un lugar para relajarme?-**

**-El divertirte, te hará olvidar todo y no pensar en cosas malas, hm.-..Dijo y entraron a la feria, a lo que Sasori suspiró y lo siguió, tal vez tuviera razón y necesitaba distraerse con diversión.**

**Comenzaron a recorrer los puestos, el ojiazul siempre intentaba conseguir algún premio, pero nunca lograba nada, a lo que el pelirrojo terminaba suspirando para ayudarle y así ganarle algo. Sasori veía como Deidara iba a todos lados, hasta que él ve uno que era tiro al blanco con escopeta y se acercó a ese, mirando que era a lo que tenía que dispararle y los premios que había si acertabas, pero el hombre del puesto al verlo, le dijo que la primera jugada era gratis y que podría intentarlo si gustaba.**

**-No me apetece.-..Contestó simplemente el pelirrojo y dio media vuelta para irse, pero el hombre le insistía que lo intentara..-solo para que te calles.-..Dijo y tomó una de las escopetas, apuntando al blanco y afilando su mirada para apuntar bien. Una vez con el blanco fijo, disparó, dando en seguida en el blanco y el hombre se sorprendió, pero luego ve como el pelirrojo dejaba la escopeta en su lugar y se retiraba.**

**-¡Oye niño!-..Exclamó el hombre con un oso de felpa en la mano al ver que este se iba. El pelirrojo solo levantó su mano en un saludo y se alejó, pero al divisar a Deidara, por el enorme oso de felpa que llevaba y unos Taiyakis que parecía que acaba de comprar, se le acercó.**

**-Hey, no vas a perderte.-..Le dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón al ver que el rubio buscaba desesperado al pelirrojo, sin saber que estaba detrás de él.**

**El rubio solo le sonrió abiertamente y lo tomó de la muñeca, para luego echarse a correr hasta una atracción y el menor sin entenderlo del todo, sonrojado, lo siguió. A medida que se acercaban a la atracción, Sasori comenzó a quedarse atrás a propósito, jugaría a cualquier cosa, pero jamás, ni muerto, se subiría a algo tan alto a su parecer, así que trató de irse, pero Deidara a notar que se quedó atrás, regresó y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hasta el juego.**

**-Espera, ¿no prefieres otro juego mejor?-..Trató de detenerlo, ya que frenando con sus pies no servía, Deidara era más alto y fuerte que él.**

**-Vamos, Sasori, ¿por qué no subimos? ¿No era que querías relajarte? Es muy hermoso ver desde allá arriba.-..El pelirrojo miró a su compañero, que parecía estar tan feliz y emocionado, solo entonces cedió, dejando que este lo arrastrara hasta la corta fila de la atracción. Cada segundo era una gota más de sudor que resbalaba por el rostro del menor, definitivamente no quería subir ahí y volvió su mirada al rubio, que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y suspiró.**

**Cuando llegó el turno de ellos subir, Sasori estaba cada vez más tenso y nervioso, ¿tenía que ser un juego tan alto el que le haya gustado? Una vez dentro, el juego no tardó en comenzar a moverse y el pelirrojo se mantenía alejado de la ventana, a comparación de Deidara, que miraba emocionado por esta.**

**El pelirrojo quedó mirando el piso y un largo e incómodo silencio se prolongó entre ambos, a lo que el rubio decidió intentar hacer que el pelirrojo se acercara a la ventana para ver, pero justo en el momento que se despegó de la ventana y dio media vuelta para ver a Sasori, el juego se tambaleó, haciendo que este quedara arriba de él en una posición bastante comprometedora. Sasori se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero no racionaba bien la situación, solo veía que Deidara estaba demasiado cerca, nada más y por eso se había sonrojado demasiado.**

**El rubio al notar aquella reacción del menor, se sonrojó igual, y antes de que estos pudieran hacer nada, la máquina volvió a tambalearse, haciendo que el rubio cayera hacia atrás, dejándolo en el suelo y el pelirrojo arriba de él, acostado contra su pecho. El pelirrojo se sonrojó más si se podía, aunque en cierta forma era cómodo y lo ayudaba un poco a superar su miedo, lo suficiente para darse cuenta en la posición comprometedora que estaban y se levantó rápidamente, volviendo a sentarse y bastante sonrojado, pero aún evitando el ver por la ventana. **

**El rubio se sentó en el piso algo avergonzado y otra vez aquel silencio se esparció entre ellos. Entonces el rubio se decidió a mirar a la cara al menor, a lo que notó que el rojo de su rostro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando al pelirrojo más pálido que una hoja.**

**-Sasori... ¿estás bien?-..Preguntó el ojiazul algo preocupado por la apariencia de este.**

**-¿Eh?-..Lo miró y captó qué era lo que le estaba preguntando..-h-hai, estoy bien, ¿por qué debería de estar mal?-..Se excusó, no le gustaba hablar de que le tenía miedo a las alturas, menos con alguien que apenas conoció hace unas horas en el museo.**

**El rubio lo notó aún mas raro, así que se levantó del suelo y se acercó al pelirrojo, que cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, hizo que sus frentes chocaran, lo que provocó un sonrojo del pelirrojo y el rubio se separó.**

**-Un...que extraño. No tienes fiebre...-**

**-Si la tuviera, debería tener un rojo anormal. serio, el rubio sí que era un idiota, pero el ligero movimiento de la cabina le recordó que estaban en altura y su rostro volvió a ponerse muy blanco..-*me quiero bajar*.-..Pensó.**

**-Hasta hace un momento lo estabas.-..Dijo el rubio burlándose de este al notar que había cambiado por unos segundos de actitud. Pero pronto este volvió a tener la cara de preocupación de antes.**

**-¿Te criaron los monos o qué?-..Preguntó desviando la mirada, tratando de no pensar que estaban en altura.**

**El rubio se notó callado un tiempo, a lo cual el pelirrojo volvió sus ojos a este, notando que se había puesto algo raro y el ojiazul a notar aquella mirada, sonrió torpemente, intentando desviar aquella frase de sus pensamientos.**

**-Vamos, Sasori. Admítelo y ya.-..Dijo al fin este.**

**-¿Admitir qué?-..Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.**

**El rubio lo acusó con la mirada..-creo que no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta.-..Dijo ahora cruzado de brazos.**

**-*Oh, mierda*.-..Pensó, viendo al rubio desinteresado, pero sabía que no podría seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo, en especial ahora, que era bastante obvio lo que ocurría y suspiró..-hai, yo...yo le tengo...le tengo miedo a...a las alturas.-..Admitió al fin, después de todo, ya no tenía caso..-por eso no me quería subir, pero te veías tan feliz.-..Dijo desviando la mirada.**

**El rubio sonrió con ternura..-debiste habérmelo dicho.-..Dijo volviendo su mirada a la ventana..-no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos abajo.-..Dijo intentando aliviar al menor.**

**-Hmmm.-..Fue todo lo que dijo, pero cuando finalmente llegaron abajo y este se detuvo, Sasori, aunque no era de los que salía corriendo, salió disparado de ahí, pisando tierra firme finalmente.**

**El rubio no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada acusadora del pelirrojo..-entonces... ¿vamos para mi casa de nuevo?-..Preguntó el rubio y el pelirrojo solo asintió, todo sería mejor que correr el riesgo de que lo volviera a arrastrar a una atracción así.**

**Continuará...**


	5. El autor  Parte 2

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 5**

**EL AUTOR – Parte 2**

**-Vamos entonces.-..Dijo y comenzaron a caminar. Una vez llegaron, Sasori ya no estaba tan pálido, pero aún no recuperaba completamente su color y eso era lo que les extrañaba a los fantasmas, ver al menor con una cara más pálida, a lo que el menor agradecía que ellos no lo hubiera visto antes, estaba peor que ahora..-mejor no pregunten.-..Les advirtió cuando vio que iban a abrir la boca para preguntar algo.**

**Aquellos se quedaron callados, dispuestos a no tocar el tema y el pelirrojo caminó hacia su clon, a lo que este se sorprendió..-no esperes que me disculpe.-..Dijo el obstinado ojimiel..-solo vine a ayudarlos porque Deidara me lo pidió.-..Agregó, a lo que el otro sonrió levemente y asintió.**

**-No esperaba menos de un Akatsuki.-..Contestó el menor, para luego ir a sentarse, agradeciendo para sí mismo que estaba por fin en tierra firme y no en altura como antes..-así que... ¿tienen un conocido inmortal?-..Preguntó mirando a ambos fantasmas, quienes asintieron..-pues les diré que no lo creeré hasta verlo por mí mismo.-**

**- Bueno, y... ¿cómo planean encontrar a ese chico?-..Preguntó el rubio que tomó asiento.**

**-Un...conociendo a Hidan, debe haber dejado algunas pistas para que lo halláramos...-**

**-¿Tienen algún medio para comunicarse con alguien que no conocen?-..Preguntó el fantasma pelirrojo.**

**-Supongo que se refiere al Internet.-..Le dijo el ojimiel al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado.**

**-Ah, si, tengo una manera de buscarlo. Vengan.-..Dijo el rubio y guió a los fantasmas hasta su habitación. Una vez llegaron, abrió la puerta y entró, acercándose a su computadora y la encendió, poniendo en el buscador lo que buscaba, pero no había resultados de lo que buscaba, así que intentó poniendo el nombre del libro, poniendo primero que buscaba al autor de cierto libro y ahí salió más resultados, encontrando una página personal y había una foto, aparecía un "joven" de cabello plateado y ojos violetas.**

**-Es él.-..Afirmó el pelirrojo mientras miraba la foto extrañado.**

**-¿Por qué no ha envejecido?-..Preguntó el rubio algo confundido.**

**-No lo sé, tal vez descubrió algún jutsu para no hacerlo.-..Contestó el pelirrojo. Los otros dos jóvenes, sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus fantasmas, siguieron navegando en red. Hasta que encontraron una dirección en Osaka.**

**-Pero esa dirección es de Osaka, no creo que podamos ir allá teniendo clases.-..Dijo el menor viendo a Deidara..-al menos que pidamos permiso de ausentarnos un tiempo.-**

**-Podríamos decir que tenemos algunos problemas "familiares".-.. Sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa.**

**-Para eso si eres inteligente.-..Musitó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada. El rubio rió en forma nerviosa.**

**-Deja ir a llamar.-..Dijo y se levantó, para luego ver como Sasori le entregaba un papel con un número y con la mirada desviada..-está bien, llamaré a tu escuela también.-..Dijo tomando el papel y se retiró. Cuando el rubio ya se hubo ido, el menor se acercó a su doble, observándolo seriamente al principio y luego desvió la mirada.**

**-Yo...este...siento el haberte dicho todas esas cosas, ya estaba enojado de antes a ver que moriste por culpa de tu abuela y esa niña pelo chicle, así que había ido al museo para relajarme y solo conseguí...más problemas.-..Dijo aún con la mirada desviada.**

**El otro pelirrojo dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa casi inexistente..-está bien...-..Hizo una corta pausa, para luego mirarlo a los ojos con una extraña sonrisa blanca..-me alegro de que estén vivos.-..Dijo y el pelirrojo lo miró algo sorprendido, para luego desviar su mirada a la puerta al escuchar que el rubio entraba con una blanca sonrisa.**

**-Ya esta.-..Anunció este.**

**-Vaya que te alegra pegar el faltazo...-..Musitó el pelirrojo.**

**-Buenooo...-..Dijo con una mano tras su cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sintió que el ambiente ya no estaba tenso como antes cuando llegaron..-¿me perdí de algo, hm?-..Preguntó a sentir un ambiente más relajado y alegre, no como antes.**

**-Nada importante.-..Dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa y el rubio lo miró extrañado..-ahora mejor escribamos la dirección y dibujemos el mapa que nos muestra, luego hay que ir preparando las cosas y el dinero para el viaje.-..Dijo acercándose a la computadora y comenzó a escribir la dirección, también dibujó el mapa que mostraba por la dirección dada..-ya esta.-..Dijo cuando terminó..-bueno, yo creo que llamaré a casa para avisar...-..Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un celular. Los fantasmas de estos ya ni se sorprendían por la tecnología de estos momentos, ya habían visto demasiado.**

**-¿Por qué no vas para allá y les dices personalmente?, además necesitaremos ropa.-..Sugirió el rubio.**

**-Ahora que lo dices.-..Miró a su doble con una extraña mirada..-¿quieres verlos?-..Le preguntó mirándolo..-sé que no será lo mismo de cuando estabas vivo y al lado de ellos, pero si quieres verlos, por mí no hay problema. Eso si...mis padres pueden ver fantasmas, así que se podrían sorprender al verte conmigo.-**

**El pelirrojo lo miró algo confundido..-según leí en el pergamino del artefacto en donde sellamos la mitad de nuestra alma, sólo nos verán si los toco...-..Dijo este mirando al suelo, los rubios se miraron entre ellos y el clon del de carne y hueso pasó su brazo por el hombro del otro.**

**-Nosotros queremos charlar un rato, así que ya váyanse.-..Dijo el de carne y los dos sonrieron ampliamente, a lo que los pelirrojos se fueron juntos.**

**El menor caminaba por las calles, junto a su ancestro ninja..-oye...mis padres son médium y pueden ver fantasmas, incluso hablar con ellos, así que no creo que sea necesario tocarlos.-..Le dijo al mayor por lo bajo, para que solo él lo escuchara, además que había mucha gente alrededor, pero claro, era una ciudad, nadie prestó atención.**

**-No subestimes el poder de nuestro jutsu.-..Dijo el otro. Al llegar a la casa, los padres recibieron al pelirrojo sin siquiera notar al de su lado, este le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su compañero invisible al parecer. Este se movió y contempló a sus padres con ternura, estuvo a punto de tocar a estos, pero unos centímetros antes, él se detuvo y le negó con la cabeza al otro. Se dirigieron a la habitación del pelirrojo, donde al cerrar la puerta, este lo miró intrigado.**

**El menor suspiró y comenzó a preparar sus maletas, empacando también su laptop o computadora portátil, para hablar con sus compañeros y estar al tanto de sus clases, también su red inalámbrica y el cargador de su laptop..-yo creo que deberías dejar que te vean, seguramente sienten algo en su interior al verte, ya que mis padres deben ser la reencarnación de tus padres y debes querer mucho el hablar con ellos.-..Dijo mientras preparaba sus maletas, pero entonces el sonido de un mensaje en su celular lo alerta y lo sacó, era Naruto pidiendo ayuda con sus estudios y él le contestó que le ofreció su ayuda, pero que solo era perdida de tiempo, porque él siempre se quedaba dormido cuando lo ayudaba a mejorar sus notas.**

**-No lo sé, creo que es mejor así...-..Contestó el pelirrojo pensativo. Al terminar sus maletas, levantó todo y salió de la habitación, seguido por el otro. Al llegar a la puerta, se despidió de sus padres, los que extrañamente habían accedido al viaje rápidamente.**

**-¡Sori-chaann!-..Se escuchó un grito, el cual ambos pelirrojos ya conocían esa manera de hablar y gritar, pero cada uno por diferentes motivos..-por favor, ayúdame, del próximo examen vale mi promedio, onegaiiii.-..Le suplicó el rubio que lo había ido a buscar, pero al verlo salir de su casa, rápidamente se acercó a él.**

**-Ya te dije que no, solo pierdo el tiempo contigo, Naruto, además que ahora me voy de viaje un tiempo, así que no puedo ayudarte en este momento.-**

**-¿Y a través de mensajes por el chat?-..Seguía insistiendo el rubio.**

**-Ya veré, solo espero que no te quedes dormido, sino ya sabes, no te vuelvo a ayudar.-..Dijo serio, dando a entender que no era broma.**

**-Está bien.-..Aceptó finalmente..-entonces te veré cuando regreses-ttebayo.-..El pelirrojo asintió..-que tengas buen viaje.-..Dijo y lo abrazó, para luego irse corriendo, ya que sus amigos lo estaban esperando, a lo que Sasori siguió con su camino.**

**-¿Naruto es tu amigo?-..Preguntó algo extrañado el fantasma del pelirrojo.**

**-Si.-..Contestó secamente el de carne y hueso mientras seguían con su camino. El otro no pudo evitar pensar que eso era extraño, claro que el venía de otra época, donde los roles de las personas en ese momento cumplían otro papel. El pelirrojo volvió sus acaramelados ojos hacia su "clon" al oír una pequeña risa escapar de su boca.**

**-¿Qué te es gracioso?-..Preguntó fastidiado.**

**-Es que, es muy irónico, en tu "otra vida" tenías la tarea de matarle, vah capturarlo para después matarle, que es más o menos lo mismo, y ahora parece ser que es uno de tus pocos amigos.-..Respondió divertido.**

**-Bastantes pocos amigos diría yo.-..Dijo con la vista al frente y sintió que su fantasma lo miraba extrañado..-soy conocido como el "ángel diabólico", por eso mismo nadie se me acerca, Naruto es uno de los primeros que se acercó a pesar de cómo era.-..Le explicó.**

**El otro le miró ahora más extrañado..- ¿"ángel diabólico"?-..Preguntó sin terminar de entender.**

**- Si, creo que no es muy difícil de entender el término.-..Acotó algo fastidiado..-dicen que tengo cara de ángel, pero como soy algo "renegado" cuando me molestan.-..Los labios de este se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, pero con un toque de amargura.**

**-Ah... Si, entiendo lo que quieren decir.-..Dijo ya comprendiendo algo, recordando como solía ser él. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que el pelirrojo mayor se decidió por preguntar algo que le intrigaba hace rato.**

**-Umh... ¿cuántos años tienes?-**

**-¿Ah? Diecisiete, eres igual a mí cuando tenía quince.-**

**-Es la idea.-..Respondió mientras abría la puerta del departamento del rubio.**

**El menor dejó su maleta con pocas ropas en el vestíbulo y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, al no encontrar al rubio, suspiró y caminó hacia la habitación de este, su fantasma lo siguió. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a ambos rubios sentados sobre la maleta intentando lograr que cerrara, los dos sonrieron en forma nerviosa mientras saltaban una vez más sobre esta, logrando que cerrara finalmente.**

**-No es como si te fueras a mudar, ¿sabes?-..Dijo el pelirrojo, insinuando que el otro llevaba demasiadas cosas.**

**-Es que quería llevar mi equipo de pintura, tal vez cambiar de ambiente resuelva mi problema de inspiración.-..Dijo sonriendo ampliamente el rubio.**

**-¿Pintas?-..Preguntó extrañado el otro, nuevamente los espectros quedaron fuera de la conversación, a lo que estos salieron de la habitación sin interés alguno.**

**-¡Un! Estoy estudiando artes visuales.-..Comentó emocionado el otro.**

**-¿En serio? Interesante...-**

**Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación...**

**-Danna~ -..Llamó el rubio algo aburrido desde el sillón, el pelirrojo miraba hacia la calle desde la terraza.**

**-¿Mmh?-**

**-¿Crees que ellos se gusten?-..Preguntó curioso.**

**-Ellos son nosotros, lo más probable es que si.-**

**-¿Un? ¿"Ellos son nosotros"?-**

**-Mira, cuando encontramos esos pergaminos con las indicaciones para encerrar nuestras almas, leí que solo retenían la mitad de este, es decir...-**

**-¿Nosotros somos parte de ellos?-**

**-Ellos reencarnaron solo con la mitad de nuestra alma o su alma, me pregunto si es posible que...-..El pelirrojo se detuvo al llegar a escuchar un gran estruendo en la habitación de al lado. El rubio enderezó su cuello para mirar a la puerta de la habitación intrigado. Ambos caminaron hasta esta y abrieron la puerta, para encontrarse con una curiosa escena.**

**-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-..Dijo el pelirrojo mirando aquella particular posición de sus cuerpos, admitía que le traía recuerdos. Deidara estaba encima del pelirrojo, que estaba completamente rojo.**

**- Owwh~ -..Se quejó el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una de sus manos.**

**-Nos disculpamos por interrumpir.-..Dijo el clon del pelirrojo, que cerró la puerta discretamente.**

**-¿Ah?-..El rubio le echó una mirada a la situación, dándose cuenta que estaba en una pose algo comprometedora. Se escuchó como tocaron la puerta de la habitación.**

**-Perdón por molestarles chicos, tenemos que tomar el bus o sino se nos hará tarde.-..Dijo el rubio menor desde el otro lado de la puerta, algo incomodó por "interrumpir". El rubio le restó importancia a la situación, levantándose rápidamente y extendiéndole el brazo al pelirrojo, con una sonrisa avergonzada. **

**- Vamos, se nos hará tarde. **

**- S-Si, ten más cuidado.**

**Ambos fantasmas giraron sus cabezas al notar que sus dobles salían de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra y se dirigieron abajo, para luego pedir un taxi. Cuando llegaron finalmente al aeropuerto, Sasori y Deidara miraban cada tanto a sus fantasmas, viendo que querían aparentar que ya nada les sorprendían, pero la verdad es que si les sorprendían, en especial ahora que conocían la palabra "avión", algo que nunca vieron en su vida. Bueno, quizá algo similar, pero algo como eso, jamás.**

**Una vez fueron llamados finalmente, estos mostraron su pasaporte y lo dejaron entrar, dejando sus maletas donde debían dejarlas, aunque el pelirrojo no dejó su mochila, allí había echado su laptop y otras cosas importantes que debía tener con él, así que entró al avión con su mochila y buscaron sus asientos. Cuando lo encontraron, se sentaron, aunque el pelirrojo quedó a un lado de la ventana y le dijo a Deidara que mejor él tomara ese lugar, a lo que este asintió, sabiendo por qué lo hacía y se sentó a un lado de la ventana, mientras que Sasori se sentó más en el centro, odiaba volar por su miedo a las alturas, pero no tenía de otra, era lo más rápido para llegar a Osaka, más que el bus, a donde se dirigían y Deidara sabía eso, pero aun así le preocupaba que llegara a Osaka no solo mareado, sino más pálido que un fantasma o la harina, ya que lo veía tenso, sobre todo cuando iba subiendo, que subió a paso lento y él sabía el por qué, excepto los fantasmas, que veían extrañados la actitud del pelirrojo, pero uno ya comenzó a sospecharlo, porque su actitud sólo cambió cuando empezaron a subir en el avión, algo que viajaba por los aires y muy alto, por eso ese "uno" se quedó observando mucho al pelirrojo. Hasta que escucharon una voz por los altavoces, la cual pedía que se pusieran los cinturones, ya que estaban a punto de partir y los fantasmas vieron como el pelirrojo se ponía el cinturón nervioso y poniéndose pálido, a lo que se miraron entre ellos y ahora ambos sospechaban, también era la respuesta de por qué había llegado pálido antes y que ahora volvía a estar pálido.**

**-Relájate, no te pasará nada, hm.-..Le dijo el rubio por lo bajo, tratando de calmarlo.**

**-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.-..Contestó el menor y mejor intentó distraerse con su laptop, así que la sacó y la encendió, poniendo unos audífonos en caso quisiera escuchar música y en este caso se puso a ver vídeos, eran de Leonardo Da Vinci, el mejor pintor y escultor que haya conocido, aprendiendo más cosas a través de ese vídeo. Tan concentrado estaba en esos vídeos, que no se dio cuenta cuando despegaron y su palidez ya no estaba, sino que tenía su color normal y era mejor así, por eso mejor nadie lo distrajo, para que su miedo no volviera, al menos hasta que llegaran a Osaka.**

**Continuará...**


	6. El autor  Parte 3

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 6**

**EL AUTOR – Parte 3**

**Los fantasmas se preguntaron en varias ocasiones por qué anteriormente el pelirrojo estaba pálido, claro que nadie los oía, porque el rubio estaba dormido contra el pelirrojo que llevaba auriculares. Varias veces había intentado sacárselo de encima, sin éxito, por lo tanto, resignado, lo había dejado dormir. En cuanto los fantasmas se decidieron por preguntarle a este por qué había estado así al principio del vuelo, se acercaron a él y llegaron a ver la imagen de los videos que veía este. Leyendo los labios de las personas que hablaban en estos y luego los del mismo Da Vinci, se enteraron de que este era un artista famoso; pintor, escultor, sabiendo algo de medicina y tecnología. Estos quedaron anonadados mientras veían el arte de este, pero claro, siendo ellos, no lo pensaban admitir y el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que estos se encontraban muy cerca, los miró extrañado, a lo que estos rápidamente se acomodaron en aquellos asientos vacíos a su lado.**

**El pelirrojo levantó una ceja y se sacó un auricular..-¿quieren verlo?-..Preguntó extrañamente amable.**

**Estos vacilaron..-no.-..Respondieron al unísono con gran orgullo.**

**El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocarse el auricular para hacer rodar nuevamente el vídeo. El menor continuó viendo los vídeos, sabiendo que los fantasmas también querían, pero no podía obligarlos al verlos si ellos no lo admitían primero, así que siguió con los vídeos como si no supiera nada. Por un momento paró el vídeo y se puso a ver vídeos musicales, para descansar un poco de lo anterior o cualquier otra cosa, pero con la misma intención, descansar un poco de lo primero que estaba viendo. Al rato, terminó igual de dormido que el rubio y los fantasmas los miraban dormir, acomodado contra el rubio mientras se susurraban entre si, "Y dicen que no son novios", "Son más cariñosos que nosotros", entonces el doble del rubio ya aburrido, decidió jugarles una broma.**

**- Mira esto, Danna.-..Dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Al estar enfrente de ellos, se le quedó mirando un rato al pelirrojo.**

**-¿Qué haces?-..Preguntó algo celoso el pelirrojo por como miraba a su doble, claro, aunque fuera él mismo.**

**-Danna, eres muy lindo.-..Dijo este con un ligero sonrojo, señalando al ya dormido pelirrojo. **

**El otro chasqueó la lengua..-¿qué ibas a hacer?-**

**-¡Cierto!-..Exclamó el otro, recordando a que se había acercado..-¡DEIDARA!-..Gritó este, haciendo que el rubio se despertara de un salto, claro que el pelirrojo al estar con auriculares, no escuchó absolutamente nada. Solo cayó al hombro del rubio, haciendo que este lo mirara con ternura y se volvió a su clon.**

**-¿Qué rayos te pensabas que hacías idiota?-..Exclamó sacado de quicio. Esto hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran, claro, en lo que a ellos respecta, este le gritaba al aire. **

Pronto se le acercó una de las azafatas..-señor, ¿puedo pedirle que guarde silencio? Gracias.-..Dijo mecánicamente, para luego volver a su lugar. El rubio rojo como un tomate, miró con recelo a los fantasmas que se descostillaban de la risa.

**-Encontraré la manera de golpear a un fantasma y tendrán su merecido, si.-.. Musitó el rubio más que molesto con esos fantasmas, pero la imagen de Sasori dormido, de cierta forma lo calmaba, ya que había escuchado de una fiera asesina de cabello rojo y a medida que iba conociendo al pelirrojo dormido, se iba dando cuenta que esa fiera asesina era él, pero no sabía por qué, si a él le parecía lo contrario a lo que decían la gente de ese chico. Bueno, ya sabría más de él después, por ahora se conformaba con ayudarlo con su miedo a las alturas, así que sacó una chaqueta de la mochila que se llevó con él también y se la puso a Sasori, luego apagó la laptop como se debía, la cerró y la guardó en la mochila del pelirrojo, ignorando rotundamente a los fantasmas.**

**Cuando comenzaron a sobrevolar Osaka, el rubio optó por no despertar al pelirrojo que seguía descansando plácidamente en su hombro. Cuando el avión se detuvo, el rubio se quedó mirando por un rato al pelirrojo, no quería despertarlo y vacilaba sobre qué hacer, cuando uno de los fantasmas lo molestó. **

**-¿No vas a despertarlo?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja. El rubio le echó otra mirada al pelirrojo y finalmente lo decidió, cargó al pelirrojo en su espalda y tomó la mochila para bajar del avión, el pelirrojo solo se acomodó en su espalda entre sueños. **

**Ambos fantasmas quedaron boquiabiertos con semejante acción del rubio. Este empezó a caminar hacia la salida y los otros lo siguieron por detrás..-¿Eso no solía ser al revés?-..Preguntó el ojiazul al mayor, señalando a su doble de carne y hueso cargar en la espalda al ojimiel. El pelirrojo no dijo nada.**

**Cuando comenzó a despertar, se sintió en la espalda de alguien y eso se sentía cómodo, pero al despertar completamente, es que se da cuenta del hecho y miró a la persona que lo cargaba, sonrojándose notablemente al ver quien era, su sonrojo competía con su cabello o una manzana bien madura.**

**-Y-Ya puedes...bajarme.-..Habló apenas, dado que cuando recién se despierta, la voz no suena bien o no da ganas de hablar aún..-p-puedo caminar...solo.-..Dijo aún sonrojado por el hecho de que Deidara lo estuviera cargando en su espalda.**

**-¿Ah? Estas despierto.-..Dijo el rubio volteando hacia este, el pelirrojo solo se sonrojó más, si es que eso era posible.**

**-S-Si. ¿Me... bajas?-**

**-Claro.-..Respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa, dejándolo en tierra firme.**

**-¿En dónde estamos?-..Preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo mientras miraba para todos lados desorientado.**

**-¿Ah? Estamos yendo al hotel, hm.-..Dijo mientras señalaba a los fantasmas que estaban con el mapa de Osaka intentando averiguar cómo llegar.**

**-¿Hotel?-**

**-Ah, si, tomé tu laptop prestada para hacer una reservación. No te molesta, ¿verdad?-..El pelirrojo notó el tono de preocupación de este y negó con la cabeza.**

**-¿Por cuánto me cargaste?-..Preguntó sonrojado mientras miraba el piso.**

**-No mucho, solo bajamos del avión, fuimos a un café para obtener señal, buscamos ese hotel y caminamos hasta acá, lástima que el hotel esta algo lejos del café.-..Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.**

**-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuánto falta?-**

**-Dos cuadras.-.. El pelirrojo dudó si el ojiazul no sabía la diferencia entre lo lejos y cerca o simplemente lo había cargado por horas, decidió que prefería no saberlo. Cuando llegaron finalmente al hotel, el rubio fue que habló, ya que él había hecho la reservación, mientras que Sasori observaba a los fantasmas, parecían sorprendidos, extrañados o pensativos por algo y se acercó a ellos.**

**-¿Les sucede algo?–..Le preguntó a ambos fantasmas y estos se quedaron observándolo, luego se miraron entre ellos y el fantasma pelirrojo decidió hablar.**

**-Bueno...los estuvimos observando y en cierta forma es como vernos a nosotros, pero a la vez no, porque...digamos que los papeles están invertidos.–..Finalizó el mayor y el menor se quedó observándolo, analizando cada palabra dicha, hasta que recuerda algo y se sonrojó, recordó el hecho que esos fantasmas eran novios, pero en el caso de ellos, era que el rubio era el menor y no el pelirrojo, entendiendo finalmente que quiso decir y mejor lo ignoró, no solo porque el rubio había terminado de hablar, sino que ya no quería seguir pensando en el hecho de que los fantasmas eran pareja, así que siguió al rubio y los fantasmas lo siguieron a ellos.**

**Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sasori seguía tratando de no pensar en las palabras de su fantasma pelirrojo, pero no lo podía evitar y miró al Deidara de carne y hueso, viendo como sacaba algunas cosas de las maletas cuando llegaron a la habitación, luego miró a los fantasmas y luego al rubio, pensando en él mismo también y vio que los fantasmas tenían razón, los papeles parecían invertidos. Mejor dejó eso de lado y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas también. Al terminar, se recostó en la cama pensativo, con sus brazos tras su cabeza y mejor decidió leer el libro, donde aparecían sus fantasmas, así que se levantó y se acercó a una de sus maletas, sacando el libro de ahí y volvió a su cama, comenzando a leer aquel libro, viendo que por un tiempo no aparecían los Akatsuki, excepto cuando Deidara salía de la tierra y luego de un tiempo se encontraba con Zetsu y un tal Tobi. Momento... ¿Zetsu? Mejor se saltó esas partes y llegó hasta un par de Akatsuki nuevos, estos se llamaban Hidan y Kakuzu, eso le llamó la atención, porque el último nombre se le hacía haberlo escuchado en algún lado antes, pero no recordaba dónde.**

**-¿Hidan y...Kakuzu?-..Murmuró el menor pensativo, el segundo le sonaba bastante el nombre. Hasta que lo recuerda..-¡ya recuerdo!-..Musitó en voz alta sin querer y se sonrojó a ver como todos lo voltearon a ver..-ignórenme.-..Dijo y regresó su atención al libro, siguiendo leyendo o eso trató de hacer..-*el nombre de Kakuzu lo escuché cuando niño, cuando tenía unos 9 o 10 años y eso fue en un banco, allí había un hombre joven llamado Kakuzu, de unos 20 años entonces, en ese momento no lo relacioné con nada, pero ahora que leí esta parte del libro, lo relaciono con algo finalmente, ahora debe tener unos 27 años, mayor que Deidara*.-..Pensó mientras trataba de leer, viendo que ese banquero y el Akatsuki eran iguales, ambos se preocupaban mucho por el dinero, alguien muy avaricioso y con poca paciencia, aunque aquí el autor escribía como si él escribiera un diario, eso le llamó más la atención.**

**El pelirrojo siguió leyendo, hasta encontrar una parte medianamente interesante, la pelea de Kakuzu y Hidan, donde ellos parecen morir, bueno, solo Kakuzu, y Hidan, que, como él mismo contaba, era inmortal, lo dejaban abandonado en un profundo pozo echo pedacitos. Al dar vuelta la hoja, en donde a este lo abandonaban, se comenzaba a narrar una segunda historia, una completamente distinta. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó el pelirrojo, hasta que notó que Hidan seguía siendo personaje de dicha historia, ya que en esta Naruto lideraba en Konoha, el albino, que se había vuelto el personaje principal, era un miembro del ANBU junto con tres de sus compañeros de Akatsuki, que habían sido revividos con la condición de ser leales ahora a esta aldea; Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.**

**-¿Ah?-..Dijo curioso por lo que leyó y lo volvió a leer, viendo que no leyó mal..-Deidara.-..Dijo mirando al de carne y hueso..-¿tú conoces a un tal Itachi?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-¿Ah? Un, era compañero mío en la universidad, solo lo fue en el primer año, ahora ya no tenemos clases en común. ¿Dónde estas leyendo? ¿Tan atrasado estas en la historia? Él ya murió.-..Dijo el rubio curioso, mientras se acercaba a ver en que página leía el pelirrojo.**

**-Tú eres el que esta atrasado, idiota. Nos revivieron y tú ni te enteras.-..Le reprochó el ojimiel.**

**Deidara afiló un poco sus ojos por ese comentario, pero mejor lo dejó pasar, solo porque aún tenía en mente esa linda imagen del pelirrojo dormido..-además "tú" te autodestruirte cuando peleaste contra alguien llamado Sasuke, porque pudo descubrir "tu" debilidad y te venció sin matarte, pero como no "aceptaste" tu derrota, decidiste autodestruirte para vencerlo, pero logra sobrevivir y "tú" moriste en vano, luego hubo una guerra y "te" invocan una primera vez, luego la segunda vez "te" reviven junto a Itachi y Sasori, dado que Hidan era inmortal, solo lo tuvieron que desterrar y darle los nutrientes que necesitaba con prisioneros condenados a muerte.-..Le explicó serio.**

**El fantasma de Deidara frunció el ceño..-¡no hables de mi vida como si no fuera nada, pequeño enano!-..Exclamó muy enfadado..-¡a "ti" te mató una chica con el cabello color chicle!-**

**-Mocoso, recuerda que estas despreciando MI vida.-..Dijo ahora el fantasma del pelirrojo y así estos empezaron una discusión casi interminable y el libro quedó completamente olvidado en la cama. Cuando todo se calmó, el rubio gritó en la habitación que salieran a comer.**

**- Emh, nosotros no comemos.-..Acotó el fantasma pelirrojo, haciéndole notar que eso era obvio.**

**-Cierto... - Entendió el ojiazul.**

**-Yo si tengo hambre.-..Musitó el pelirrojo. Los fantasmas quedaron anonadados al comentario de este. El pelirrojo examinó la mirada de estos y descifró lo que pensaban enseguida..-claro que aunque no coman, pueden venir igual.-..Acotó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**-¿Eh?-..Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los aludidos.**

**-No, por favor, vayan ustedes. No queremos molestarlos...-..Dijo el pelirrojo, que se llevó al rubio a su habitación, que aunque estos no durmieran y no necesitaran camas, el rubio se había tomado la molestia de pedir una habitación para ellos, para su privacidad y comodidad.**

**-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-..Preguntó el menor y el rubio asintió, para luego ambos salir a ver que podían comer..-*ciertamente, ya no me molesta tanto el hecho que me matara una mocosa pelo chicle, pero igual me sigue molestando, ya que me pareció muy humillante y la de Deidara muy tonta, mira que autodestruirse solo por vencer a un chico que descubre su debilidad*.-..Pensaba mientras caminaba a un lado de Deidara, o eso creía, ya que no había notado que él se había quedado atrás a estar pensando.**

**Antes de que este pudiera llamar a Deidara, que caminaba delante de él entretenido con los luminosos carteles de los restaurantes, una mano en su boca frenó su grito.**

**-No se te ocurra intentar nada, idiota.-..Musitó el propietario de la mano y lo arrastró hasta un oscuro callejón.**

**-¡Hmjhph!-..El pelirrojo trataba de liberarse, incluso tratando de frenar con sus pies, pero todo era inútil..-¡hmgfo!-..Intentó llamar a Deidara y extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero era imposible..-*maldición, voltea*.-..Pensó, pero era demasiado tarde, aquel tipo ya lo había llevado hasta el callejón, pero seguía pataleando.**

**-¡Quédate quieto, maldito enano!-..Exclamó el encapuchado, luego enredó sus piernas con las de este y miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, mientras que el pelirrojo aún hacía esfuerzos por soltarse de este y le baboseaba la mano al agresor en un intento por gritar en auxilio.**

**-*¿En qué problema me metí por no prestarle atención al camino?*-..Pensó el pelirrojo, ya se comenzaba a asustar y bastante la verdad..-*y lo peor que Deidara no se ha dado cuenta*.-..Siguió pensando, sus forcejeos comenzaron a ceder..-*¿acaso ya no volveré a Tokyo con mis amigos, mi abuela y mis padres?*-..Bajó la mirada asustado ante esa posibilidad, pero entonces cae en cuenta de algo, esa manera de hablar del tipo, con groserías, y es cuando decide alzar la mirada para verlo a la cara, viendo la cara de un "joven" y con la misma descripción que mostraba el libro. Cabello plateado, que se ponía gris o como lila según la luz o la sombra, y sus ojos violetas, que en ocasiones se veían de un morado muy oscuro, como dando a negro, y en otras ocasiones se veían como rosados oscuro. Sorprendiéndose a ver a alguien igual al que describía el libro. Entonces recordó aquella foto de muy mala calidad que habían encontrado en la página del escritor. En cuanto se llegó a dar cuenta, se tranquilizó un poco y el peliplata al notar esto, sacó su mano de la boca de este y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, el ojivioleta se vio azotado contra el piso por culpa del puño del rubio.**

**-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces idiota, hm?-**

**-Deidara, tranquilízate, él es la persona que estamos buscando.-..Dijo y se acercó al peliplata, sacando un pañuelo y le limpió el hilo de sangre que le provocó el golpe..-pero oye, en serio que me asustaste, pensé que eras otra cosa, un violador o un asesino.-..Le dijo serio..-casi haces que me de un ataque por el susto.-..Dijo molesto, pero luego lo ayudó a levantarse.**

**-¿Ah? Lo siento, no creí que el asesino a sangre fría Sasori, se asustaría por algo así.-..Dijo a tono divertido el peliplata..-pero que suerte tengo, encontrarme a los dos juntos.-..Deidara le dio una palmada detrás de la nuca al pelirrojo.**

**-¡Idiota, me habías preocupado!-..Exclamó el ojiazul, que intentaba normalizar su respiración, ya que este había estado buscando al pelirrojo desesperadamente por todos lados. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, pero al posar su mirada en aquellos ojos celestes, vio la desesperación y preocupación que había sufrido el rubio por esos minutos.**

**-Y-Yo...lo siento.-..Musitó el pelirrojo.**

**-Bueno, lo importante que estas bien, hm.-..Dijo y miró al peliplata serio..-y tú deberías buscar otra manera de llamar la atención de la gente.-**

**-En eso concuerdo con él, si me hubieras hablado, tal vez desconfiara al principio, pero luego me hubiera acercado.-..Le dijo serio, pero luego se cruzó de brazos..-¿así que tú eres el que escribió ese tonto libro? Pues compruébalo, porque es de hace 200 años ese libro y fue publicado el antepasado.-**

**El peliplata rió..-rayos, nos encontramos luego de 200 años y lo primero que hacen es reprocharme cosas.-..Renegó este.**

**-En lo que a nosotros respecta, no te conocemos.-..Dijo el pelirrojo aún a tono serio.**

**-Tan directo como siempre, eh. Está bien, pero no puedo mostrarles nada aquí.-**

**-Pues entonces acompáñanos, íbamos a comer algo, pero en el hotel hay dos "personas" que te conocen, aunque no podrás verlas, al menos que ellos te toquen.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar, sabía que el amatista estaría confuso con su comentario, pero ya se le aclararían cuando llegasen al hotel.**

**Los fantasmas, de alguna forma, a sentir que el pelirrojo estaba en problemas, salieron disparados para ayudarlo, pero cuando lo encontraron, todo ya estaba tranquilo, veían venir a los dos hablando con alguien, a veces hacían muecas de enojo o le daban un golpe al encapuchado, eso les recordó sus peleas con cierto jashinista. Al pensar en eso, se sorprendieron y se acercaron a ver mejor al encapuchado, y vieron que si era ese loco jashinista, a lo que se miraron entre ellos y luego sonrieron, al parecer lo habían encontrado y sin su ayuda por lo visto, pero luego vieron como el rubio y el pelirrojo los miraron, haciéndoles una mueca de que tocaran a Hidan, a lo que ellos negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender que todavía no lo iban hacer, no hasta que llegaran al hotel y los otros asintieron, aunque el peliplata los miraban extrañado, ya que cada vez que miraba al frente, no había nadie. Estos siguieron peleando un par de cuadras, a lo que los fantasmas se divertían mirando, hasta que al rato llegaron al hotel.**

**-¿A quién se supone que vea?-..Preguntó el ojilila curioso, mientras subían por el ascensor.**

**-Ya lo veras...-..Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras los fantasmas a su lado reían divertidos.**

**-¡Maldición, deja de hacerte el misterioso, Pinocho!-..El menor frunció el ceño.**

**-Vamos, Hidan, cálmate, ya lo sabrás.-..Intentó calmarlo el ojiazul.**

**-¡Cállate rubia!-..Exclamó el albino mientras salían del ascensor y el rubio lo golpeó detrás de la nuca.**

**-Creo que es hora de dejarnos ver, antes de que se maten.-..Musitó el pelirrojo al rubio.**

**-Un.-..Estos tocaron al jashinista por atrás de este y comenzaron a reír. El peliplata miró extrañado a los que iban a su lado, viendo que estos no eran los provenientes de aquellas risas, entonces volteó.**

**-¿Con esto ya estarás calmado, loco jashinista?-..Dijo el fantasma pelirrojo, aún con una sonrisa divertida al ver a esos tres pelearse..-y se nota que no has cambiado nada en 200 años.-..El ojilila no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a aquellos ex compañeros suyos, mientras que el rubio lo saludaba con la mano torpemente, para ver si reaccionaba para saludarle, pero nada. Se volvió a los de atrás suyo, los miraba repetidas veces, para intentar asimilar que sucedía.**

**-Maldición, creo que me cayó mal lo que estuve tomando antes de salir.-..Dijo este tocándose la sien.**

**Continuará...**


	7. Distanciados

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 7**

**DISTANCIADOS**

**-Creo que aún no asimila que ustedes estén aquí.-..Dijo el pelirrojo menor, mirando a los fantasmas..-te traeré algo.-..Le dijo al peliplata y fue por un vaso de agua. Una vez regresó, se lo pasó al, como lo llamaban los fantasmas, jashinista.**

**-Creo que es normal, porque no creo que uno pueda ver doble teniendo a un par de carne y hueso.-..Dijo el fantasma pelirrojo.**

**Estos lo guiaron hasta un sillón, donde este se sentó..-Hidan, cálmate, soy Deidara.-..Dijo el fantasma rubio algo lento, en busca de que este entendiera. El peliplata frunció el ceño.**

**-¡No me trates como enfermo, idiota!-..Exclamó este ahora, al parecer, recuperado.**

**-Parece que ya esta bien...-..Musitó el rubio mientras se frotaba su oído por el grito que este había pegado.**

**-Jeje.-..Se rió un poco el pelirrojo menor a ver eso, pero luego se calmó y se aclaró la garganta para poder explicarle todo..-bueno, "señor adoro un dios ficticio", ahora te explicaré por qué Sasori y Deidara están aquí como fantasmas.-..Le dijo mirándolo, sintiéndose extraño al mencionarse a sí mismo..-ellos quisieron sellar sus almas para no ser revividos, pero solo pudieron sellar la mitad y debido a eso, yo soy la reencarnación de Sasori y tengo el mismo nombre, lo mismo pasa con Deidara.-..Terminó de explicarle.**

**El albino los miró, comprendiendo dichas acciones..-¿y ahora quieren volver a ser solo dos?-..Preguntó este. Los cuatro aludidos se vieron entre sí..-para eso me buscaron, ¿no?-..Estos quedaron pensativos, ¿para qué lo habían buscado? Nadie parecía saber responder a esto, entonces el pelirrojo mayor decidió hablar.**

**-Si, no quiero tener este cuerpo de porquería, va "cuerpo". De todas formas reencarné.-..Respondió. El peliplata lo miró curioso.**

**-¿No que querías ser "eterno"?-..Preguntó este, señalando la obvia pregunta que se hacían todos.**

**-Yo al principio te buscaba para hablar contigo sobre el libro, porque no podía creer nada de eso, pensaba que te habías basado en nosotros y otras personas para poder crear tus personajes, pero a ver la fecha, ya no sabía que pensar, parecía imposible, incluso era extraño que una persona tuviera bocas extras en sus manos y pecho. En cuanto a ellos...-..Miró a los fantasmas..-podría hacerles cuerpos de madera si quieren, como un especie de "contenedor" y así vivir entre la gente, claro que mi manera de hacer las marionetas a veces es distinta, la hago como si fuera un humano más, excepto que no podrá morir, solo a petición de algunas personas que conocen mi arte en las marionetas.-..Los fantasmas se miraron entre sí.**

**-¡NO!-..Exclamaron estos al mismo tiempo, algo aterrados por la idea.**

**El fantasma ojimiel se aclaró la garganta..-ya intenté eso y no es muy...-..Este no terminó la frase, no quería decirlo él mismo, ya que no quería admitir que había fallado. El rubio tomó el hombro de su amante.**

**-No nos parece, será mejor volver a ser uno solo.-..El albino al ver la decisión de estos, volvió a hablar.**

**-Es extraño, ustedes debieron volver a ser uno en cuanto "revivieron". Solo tienen que encontrar el problema que los distancia tanto de sus nuevos "YO's", y volverán a ser uno.-..Dijo este levantándose del sillón, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.**

**-Y si pasara eso, ¿qué ocurrirá con los recuerdos? Cada uno tiene recuerdos diferentes.-..Se atrevió a preguntar el menor..-además... ¿cómo sabremos qué es lo que nos distancian?-**

**-¿Los recuerdos? Ustedes tocaron a sus viejas almas, poseen esos recuerdos sellados en su memoria.-..Este hizo una pequeña pausa..-en cuanto a saber que los distancia...eso creo que deben buscarlo ustedes mismos. ¿Por qué sus propias almas no se encontrarían en paz en sus propios cuerpos?, ¿qué han echo mal o... distinto?-..Hubo un silencio prolongado en la que los cuatro quedaron pensativos, entonces el menor entendió de inmediato y se sonrojó rotundamente.**

**-Bueno, ya me voy, alguien me espera en casa.-..Dicho eso, el ojilila desapareció tras la puerta. Otro largo e incómodo silencio se prolongó.**

**-E-Este...voy a ver si encuentro a alguien conectado en el chat.-..Dijo el menor para tratar de romper el silencio y fue por su laptop, conectándola a su cargador, este a su vez fue colocado en un tomacorriente y luego lo encendió, entrando a su cuenta y vio algunos compañeros conectados, al menos los que llegaron a ser sus amigos y aceptarlo por lo que era.**

**-¿Hidan no dijo...que alguien lo espera en casa, hm?-..Preguntó el fantasma Deidara.**

**-Me pregunto si habrá encontrado a Kakuzu en esta época...-..Musitó el otro mientras se metía en su habitación con el rubio. Un silencio incómodo se expandió entre el rubio y el pelirrojo. Hasta que al fin un sonido lo rompió, este fue el estómago del rubio que rugió con fuerza.**

**El pelirrojo lo miró con una media sonrisa nerviosa..-ehh... ¿aún quieres salir a comer?-**

**-Pues...-..Se quedó pensando, ya que aquella experiencia con Hidan en el callejón, le dejó cierto deje de miedo para salir de nuevo y mejor desvió la mirada..-¿no prefieres pedir...servicio a la habitación?-..Le preguntó sin mirarlo.**

**Deidara frunció un poco el ceño a ver eso..-¿te encuentras bien, hm?-..Preguntó acercándose a él.**

**-¡Claro que estoy bien!-..Dijo nervioso a ver que Deidara se le empezó a acercar. El rubio no estaba convencido, pero igual se acercó al teléfono y llamó al servicio de habitación, pidiendo comida para ambos.**

**Un incómodo silencio se prolongó en el cuarto mientras la comida llegaba, solo llegaban a escucharse unos murmullos de los fantasmas desde la otra habitación. En cuanto el rubio fue a abrir la boca, se escuchó un enorme estruendo desde la otra habitación y ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta.**

**-Iré a ver...-..Avisó el pelirrojo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. El rubio intrigado, lo siguió por detrás, pero al abrir, estos se encontraron a una joven de cabellos plateados en el suelo, ahora completamente bañada en comida.**

-Maldición...-..Musitó esta mientras se levantaba del suelo, luego se volvió con el ceño fruncido, para plantar su mirada en una arruga en la alfombra..- ¡Jashin te maldice, maldita porquería!-..Exclamó esta enfurecida, señalando aquel imperfecto que había provocado que tropezara.

**-*Se parece mucho a Hidan, el que estuvo aquí, incluso su manera de hablar*.-..Pensó el pelirrojo con una gotita..-¿te encuentras bien?-..Le preguntó mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. A la menor se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a aquel pelirrojo, estos parecían esmeraldas.**

-¡Sabía que el viejo no mentía!-..Exclamó esta poniéndose de pie ella misma..-¡eres Sasori!-..Exclamó conmocionada, a lo que el pelirrojo se guardó su mano en su bolsillo, literalmente lo hizo, y la miró algo confundido..-y tú ¡DEIDARA!-..Gritó para saltar a abrazar al rubio, que la miraba extrañado mientras esta lo estrujaba.

**Sasori frunció el ceño a ver como la chica abrazaba a SU rubio...espera, ¿dijo "su" rubio? Eso lo hizo sonrojar y desvió la mirada, para que nadie viera su sonrojo..-¿hasta cuando piensas estar abrazada a él?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo serio..-¿hasta matarlo por asfixia o qué?-..La menor dirigió sus esmeraldas por ojos hacia él. Soltó rápidamente al rubio para volverse a este.**

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS CELOSO?-..El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua..-sabía que harías eso.-..Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Un...creo que esa chica esta más loca que el mismo Hidan...-..Dijo el rubio que acababa de recuperar el aliento.**

**-Y que lo digas, hasta parece su...-..Dejó la frase incompleta, ya que pensó que podría ser hija o algo por estilo, ya que se parecían mucho..-olvídalo, no dije nada.-..Agregó después..-oye niña, ¿cómo te llamas?-..Le preguntó mirándola serio..-¿y por qué nos "acosas" de ese modo?-**

- Yugakure Kaomi.-..Dijo esta haciendo una reverencia.

**-Oigan, ¿qué rayos hacen con tanto ruido?-..Dijo el fantasma del pelirrojo mientras cruzaba la puerta, para encontrarse con aquella niña que ahora miraba intrigada al rubio y al pelirrojo que miraban hacia la puerta atentos.**

**-¿Yugakure?-..Repitió y miró a Deidara..-¿no es el mismo apellido que sale en eso?-..Preguntó refiriéndose al libro..-Hidan se nombraba así, como en honor a su aldea en sus días, antes de peder su estatus de aldea oculta.-**

**-Tienes razón, hm.-..Contestó el rubio pensativo.**

**-Oye niña, ¿qué es Hidan de ti?-..Le preguntó mirándola, sin quitar su mirada seria.**

-¿Ah? ¿Ese viejo? Creo que es mi tatara tatara abuelo...-..Dijo pensativa la menor.

**-¡¿HIDAN TUVO HIJOS?-..Exclamaron los cuatro, claro que la menor solo oyó a dos de ellos.**

-Emm...hai. Según él...su esposa tenía parecido con él en el carácter, creo que la nombró Takura, Kayuta...ah, si, Tayuya, una mujer pelirroja creo, donde al principio tuvo algunos problemas para vivir oficialmente en Konoha, dado que en ese tiempo ella era enemigo al atacar la aldea en el pasado y uno de los que se llevaron a un tal Sasuke en un barril cuando este tenía 12 o 13 años.-..Comentó ella como si nada, como si hablara del clima..-pero luego que todo se solucionó con ella, se enamoraron y se casaron, también dice que aunque haya reencarnado, no quería verla, porque le dolería mucho el no poder estar ahora con ella como quisiera, a ser literalmente una niña y él no.-

**-¡¿HIDAN ES CONSIDERADO?-..Exclamaron ahora los cuatro en asombro.**

La menor suspiró..-oigan, ¿que imagen tienen de mi abuelo?-..Preguntó ésta algo molesta.

**-Ehh...-..El pelirrojo no tenía una imagen exactamente, simplemente era un loco maniático para él.**

**-Pues...-..Comenzó el rubio..-según leímos en alguna parte, él solo es un loco maniático, que aprecia mucho a un dios llamado Jashin-sama y que literalmente se atravesaba sus órganos vitales cuando hacía sus rituales de sacrificio para su dios, hm.-**

**-Además que también lo mencionan como un masoquista, que no se preocupa por nadie. Al menos al principio.-..Comentó el pelirrojo.**

La niña rió algo nerviosa..-bueno...tal vez tengan algo de razón.-..Admitió la menor.

**El pelirrojo menor la miró compadeciéndose de ella, ya que esta estaba bañada en comida. Suspiro..-¿quieres pasar?-..Le preguntó, el rubio lo miró algo sorprendido y se volvió a la chica de cabellos de plata, este entendió por qué lo decía, realmente daba lástima e intentó sonreír.**

-¿En serio puedo?-..Pregunto la niña con sus ojos brillantes.

**-Claro, pasa.-..Afirmó el ojiazul abriéndole paso hacia la [puerta] habitación.**

**-Por allá esta el baño.-..Dijo el pelirrojo señalando una de las puertas..-puedes bañarte si quieres, pero no tenemos ropa que podamos prestarte.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Vamos, Sasori, tú eres algo peque, seguro que le quedará perfecta una remera tuya.-..Sugirió el rubio mientras le entregaba una muda de ropa del pelirrojo a la niña que había tomado rápidamente del bolso.**

-Gracias.-..La menor salió disparada a bañarse con suma emoción, ya que se iba a poner la ropa de Sasori, no podía ser más feliz. El pelirrojo no llegó a reaccionar, ya que esta ya se había encerrado en el baño con su ropa.

**-*Parece como esas locas fangirls de Sasuke, amigo de Naruto, sólo que esta en otro sentido de fangirl*.-..Pensó el pelirrojo, mirando la puerta del baño por donde desapareció la chica. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dirigió a su lapto, encendiéndola y se conectó a su cuenta cuando esta terminó de encenderse, hablando con los pocos amigos que tenía y poniéndose al tanto con sus clases también al hablar con ellos. Este llegó a escuchar como el rubio salió por la puerta de la habitación, lo que lo intrigo un poco y se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos, hasta decidirse por ir a ver que hacía este. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, para mirar por una ranura que hacía el ojiazul, viendo que este estaba limpiando el desastre que había dejado la menor en la alfombra.**

**-Vamos, por lo menos ayúdame, hm.-..Le reprochó el rubio que había sentido al menor tras la puerta.**

**Sasori se sobresaltó un poco al verse descubierto..-hai, espera.-..Dijo y entró a buscar unas cosas para limpiar, luego regresó y ayudó al rubio a limpiar la entrada..-etto...gracias por...ayudarme en el callejón cuando creíste que estaba en problemas, aunque la verdad no lo estaba realmente, pero...gracias.-..Le dijo sin mirarlo, mientras lo ayudaba a limpiar.**

**El mayor sonrió con ternura, no podía evitar parecerle adorable el pelirrojo, era tan testarudo..-tú hubieses echo lo mismo en mi lugar.-**

**-Supongo.-..Respondió el pelirrojo en forma cortante. Esta vez los fantasmas eran los que los estaban espiando, pero claro, ninguno sintió la presencia de estos. Quién podría sentir la presencia de media alma y más cuando es la propia. Estos siguieron limpiando, pero al terminar, el mayor se levantó de la alfombra.**

**-Traeré algo de comer. Aún tengo hambre.-..Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**-Te acompaño.-..Dijo, pero pronunció aquellas palabras sin darse cuenta, se sonrojándose notoriamente cuando se oyó a sí mismo y volvió a pegar su mirada a la alfombra.**

**-No, tienes que quedarte con Kaomi.-..Manifestó el rubio, que le revolvió los cabellos al pelirrojo y se encaminó al elevador.**

**-Hmp.-..Fue su simple respuesta, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Regresó adentro y cerró la puerta, para luego regresar a su lapto y vio que ya todos le habían respondido, así que les respondió a todos, mientras esperaba a la chica y a Deidara.**

-¿Cómo me queda?-..Preguntó la chica que acababa de salir de la ducha, esta no tenía ni la más mínima vergüenza usando ropa ajena por lo visto.

**El pelirrojo la miró con poco interés..-bien, supongo.-..Dijo en forma seca.**

-¡Ahhh! Gracias. -..Exclamó la niña que ahora estrujaba al pelirrojo, que resignado, no intentaba nada.

**Se oyó la puerta de la habitación..-¿se divierten?-..Preguntó sonriendo el rubio, divertidísimo con la escena. Este traía dos cajas de pisa en la mano derecha y en la otra una cerveza.**

**-Fue ella que...se me pegó como chicle.-..Contestó el pelirrojo resignado al abrazo que la chica le daba.**

**-Hai, hai, lo que digas, hm.-..Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa que tenía la habitación, dejando ahí las cajas de pizza y la cerveza.**

**Cuando el ojimiel al fin logró despegarse, la niña se volvió a la mesa donde estaban los comestibles..-¿y esto?-..Preguntó este levantando la cerveza.**

**-Con algo tengo que acompañar la pizza...-..Dijo el rubio señalando lo obvio, con la boca llena de pizza..-oh...es cierto, aún eres pequeño.-..Entendió este que le arrebató de las manos la cerveza al menor.**

**-Hmp...solo soy menor de edad todavía.-..Dijo desviando la mirada..-¿y no pudiste traer algo que pudiéramos beber todos? Te recuerdo que hay otro menor de edad.-..Dijo señalando a la chica.**

**El rubio rió nervioso..-lo olvidé.-..Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el pelirrojo suspiró y se volvió a la chica, que aún los miraba emocionada.**

**-Bien, iré a comprar algo...-..Dijo el pelirrojo, y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta y el rubio lo miró algo preocupado. **

**-Que tú otro tú te acompañe.-**

**-¿Para qué? No es como si pudiese hacer algo si viene.-..Dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto por la actuación del rubio.**

**-No importa, que te acompañe.-..Dijo con tono autoritario el ojiazul. El pelirrojo gruñó por la orden de este, así que fue hasta la otra habitación y le pidió al pelirrojo que lo acompañara. La niña se revolvía sus plateados cabellos intentando comprender de qué hablaban.**

**-Deidara solo dijo que me acompañes, no quiere que vaya solo.-..Le dijo algo fastidiado, mientras que el otro asintió y ambos salieron..-bueno, ya me voy.-..Le dijo a los otros dos mientras sacaba algo de dinero y luego salió de ahí, saliendo del hotel y comenzó a buscar una botillería donde comprar alguna soda o jugo que él y Kaomi pudieran beber, nada que fuera alcohol.**

**Al divisar un negocio, entró y consiguió una soda de cola, el mayor seguía a este intentando descifrar por qué el rubio querría que lo acompañara, claro, este no sabía nada del pequeño incidente con Hidan y la desesperación que le había agarrado al mayor al darse cuenta de que se le había perdido el pelirrojo.**

**-Que extraño...-..Musitó este sin entenderlo del todo.**

**-¿Ah?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado por las recientes y únicas palabras del fantasma desde que salieron del hotel.. -ya entiendo lo que te preguntas.-..Le dijo por lo bajo mientras pagaba y luego salió de ahí..-hubo cierto incidente cuando "encontramos" a Hidan.-..Comenzó a explicarle..-cuando salimos a comer, yo iba muy pensativo y no me di cuenta que Deidara iba muy adelante de mí, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, una mano me tapó la boca y luego me llevó hasta un callejón, conmigo aún forcejando, pero luego le presté atención a su manera de hablar y me di cuenta de quien era, relajándome un poco y antes que alguno de los dos pudiéramos decir algo, Deidara llegó y lo golpeó, pero le dije que se tranquilizara, porque era el que buscábamos.-..Le explicó mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel.**

**El mayor miró extrañado a su clon de carne y hueso..-¿cómo es que siempre sabes lo que pienso?-**

**Continuará...**


	8. Percances

**Konbawa~ **

**Aquí Valeria15 pasandoles el octavo capitulo x3**

**Espero que les este gustando la historia de Haruka-chan y mía owo**

**Bueno.., espero leerlos pronto =w=)/**

* * *

><p><strong>NUESTRA NOVELA<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

**PERCANSES **

**-No lo sé...-.. Respondió pensativo el menor..-supongo que estamos conectados o algo así.-..Intentó explicar.**

**-Mmmh.-..Emitió un sonido el otro y siguieron caminando en silencio.**

**Cuando llegaron al hotel, entraron y subieron por el elevador. Al detenerse y abrirse las puertas, salieron y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la habitación que le dieron y entraron en la habitación, con ambos pelirrojos pensativos, ya que ahora ambos se llevaban preguntando de cómo era que podía el menor, en el caso del fantasma, saber lo que pensaba el ninja.**

**Al encontrarse con el rubio, este estaba completamente acorralado por la peliplata, con un ligero sonrojo y el pelirrojo algo molesto, miró la mesa donde restaban cinco botellas de cerveza. El rubio se tambaleaba hacia el pelirrojo que lo miraba atónito.**

**-Volviste, hmm.-..Dijo este abrazándose al menor y este se sonrojó.**

**-¿Qué rayos...?-..Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el rubio se había dejado caer arriba de él.**

**El peso de Deidara, provocó que Sasori se cayera y con el rubio encima de él al ser más grande que el pelirrojo, que a diferencia del rubio, Sasori tenía un cuerpo más pequeño, que sin importar cuanto se ejercitara, no creaba músculos como los chicos normales. El pelirrojo al abrir los ojos, vio lo que había sucedido y toda su cara se puso roja, ya que vio como ambos se besaron por culpa de la caída, incapaz de reaccionar para levantarse, pero cuando lo hace, golpea al rubio y lo logra apartar, para luego levantarse y encerrarse en el baño muy rojo.**

**El rubio quedó desmayado en el piso, literalmente, se había quedado dormido.**

**La menor algo incómoda a la situación, arrastro al rubio hasta la otra habitación y se volvió a sentar a la mesa en espera del pelirrojo. Al rato, este salió extrañamente con el cabello mojado.**

**-¿Qué tanto miran?-..Le preguntó a los fantasmas molesto cuando la chica se fue, mientras que estos desviaron la mirada con una sonrisa divertida por lo sucedido antes, aunque probablemente el rubio no lo recordaría.**

**-No estamos viendo nada.-..Contestó el fantasma pelirrojo, aún sin mirarlo y el menor solo bufó, para luego ir a ponerse el pijama y se acostó a dormir, o al menos intentar dormir.**

**Pero este solo logró dar vueltas en la cama, repasaba lo sucedido una y otra vez, no lograba creérselo y no quería creerlo. Luego de un largo rato algo molesto por no poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó para tomar una ducha. Cuando terminó de ducharse, logró estar un poco más fresco y tranquilo. Al salir del baño, con la toalla atada a la cintura, se dirigió a buscar algo de ropa.**

**-¿Sasori?-..Musitó el rubio con una voz (en lo que al pelirrojo respectaba) algo dulce.**

**-Genial, ahora lo imagino.-..Dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto, buscando un bóxer en su bolso.**

**-¿Ah? No te escucho, Saso-chan. Owwh me duele la cabeza.-..Dijo el rubio tomándose la sien, mientras se sentaba en su cama. El pelirrojo se sonrojó rotundamente.**

**-*Creo que no lo estaba imaginando*.-..Pensó el pelirrojo, con el rostro muy rojo, así que rápidamente se puso los bóxer y una playera cuando los encontró, para luego levantarse..- Te lo mereces. -..Contestó molesto y sentado en la cama, con la lámpara de noche encendida y leyendo aquel libro que se había traído.**

**- ¿Ah? No seas malo, yo no te hice nada...-..Dijo el rubio, aún con la voz un poco adormilada, y el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, desde su libro a él, acusándole.**

**- ¡No vengas a hacerte el inocente ahora! ¡Te caíste encima de mí y...! -..Ahí mejor se quedó callado..- No vale la pena ni mencionarlo. -..Dijo y siguió leyendo.**

**El rubio quedó inexpresivo a aquella reacción del menor, ¿que había echo? No lograba recordar y le dolía mucho la cabeza.**

**- Hmm...no sé que hice, pero en serio lo siento. -..Intentó disculparse el rubio, sintiéndose algo culpable.**

**- ¿En serio crees que las cosas se solucionarán así como así? -..Contestó el menor sin mirarlo, ahora manteniendo su vista en la lectura.**

**Así fue pasando los días, Sasori y Deidara había tenido un que otro incidente entre ellos, como cuando se caían y quedaban uno sobre el otro, provocando que Sasori se sonroje de sobremanera. En otras pasaba lo mismo, pero en esas ocasiones provocó que se besaran, con un pelirrojo sonrojado y un rubio también sonrojado a estar sobrio en esas ocasiones, pero cuando el primero reaccionaba finalmente, fruncía el ceño y golpeaba fuertemente a Deidara, haciendo que se quitara sobre él y este se iba a alguna parte muy enojado y sonrojado, causando solo las risas de ciertos fantasmas, cosa que sonrojaba más al pelirrojo, pero los ignoraban. Luego de decirle a Hidan que ya era hora de regresarse a Tokio, ellos se fueron, claro que antes le dijo que si quería ver a Kakuzu, fuera a Tokio y él lo llevaría hasta donde estaba, pero este contestó que se lo pensaría, ya que seguro estaría trabajando en algún banco o algo así y como no lo había encontrado en ninguno de Osaka, iría a Tokio, pero se lo pensaría primero, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió, aunque en cierta forma no quería irse, porque eso significaría volver a subir en ese avión y de solo pensarlo, empalidecía, odiaba volar y por eso prefería viajar por tierra o mar que por aire, cosa que le extrañó a Hidan y lo llevó a una parte más apartada para hablar con él a solas, Sasori no quería ir a suponer de qué quería hablar, pero este lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró lo suficiente lejos de los demás, para luego soltarlo y voltear a verlo serio, mientras que Sasori veía la nada, como no queriendo contestar lo que suponía que quería saber el amatista.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? -..Preguntó resignado el ojimiel. El mayor inspeccionó que no hubiera nadie que le pudiera oír y se dispuso a preguntar.**

**- ¿Le temes a los aviones? -..Preguntó el peliplata más que curioso.**

**- No. -..Según el pelirrojo, él no estaba mintiendo, dado que no le tenía miedo a los aviones exactamente, sino a las alturas.**

**- ¡No me mientas, pinocho! -..Exclamó el otro enfurecido.**

**- ¡No te estoy mintiendo, idiota! -..Bajó un poco la voz..- No le temo...a los aviones... -**

**- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres subir? -..Preguntó el amatista, ahora mas extrañado.**

**- Le...Le tengo miedo a las alturas, ¿Bien!-..El rostro de este competía con su cabello ¿Tanto le costaba admitir aquel hecho?.**

**- Bien, bien, no te enojes, idiota.**

**Luego de despedirse de todos, el peliplata, se volvió a su hogar aún pensando en qué hacer con respecto a Kakuzu. Sasori tomó aire antes de decidirse a subir finalmente cuando fueron llamados, prefiriendo distraerse viendo vídeos o escuchando música con sus audífonos, solo así podía tolerar el estar en altura, aunque no le extrañaría que tarde o temprano los fantasmas le hiciera la misma pregunta y más, como lo sentía ahora, ellos lo observaban mucho, sin perderse detalle alguno de lo que hacía o sus reacciones y eso empezaba a ser molesto, aunque tratara de ignorarlos. Deidara, que estaba algo cansado, comenzó a entre abrir y cerrar los ojos, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido, pero esta vez se aseguró de hacerlo contra la ventana. El viaje se pasó algo rápido y pronto el pelirrojo se durmió por encima de Deidara, aún escuchando un poco de música. Al llegar, fueron despertados por la azafata, ya que los fantasmas no lo habían logrado y ambos bajaron del avión, tomaron su equipaje y pronto se encontraban en la puerta del aeropuerto.**

**- Ummh...creo que este es el adiós... -..Dijo el pelirrojo no muy animado, claro, ambos tenían sus propias vidas y debían seguir con ellas, pero el rubio no estaba de acuerdo con tal decisión y frunció el ceño por unos segundos.**

**- Puedes pasarte por mi departamento cuando quieras. -..Le dijo el rubio con una blanca sonrisa y revolviéndole los cabellos, dio media vuelta para irse, dejando al pelirrojo mirándolo alejarse resignado. Ambos fantasmas se fueron con aquel, claro que él tenía lugar para ellos, ya lo habían hablado en Osaka y aquellos no pensaban separarse.**

**Sasori comenzó a caminar, arrastrando su maleta con ruedas, que aunque no llevó demasiado, les trajo recuerdos a sus padres de Osaka y algunas fotos que tomó. Cuando llegó a su casa, abrió y entró, siendo recibido con un abrazo enorme de su madre, por lo visto ya lo estaba extrañando y eso que no había sido tanta su ausencia, sonriendo ante aquello, ella siempre fue así, se preocupaba mucho por él a su manera y lo mostraba cuando él ya aparecía.**

**- Okaasan, tranquila, estoy bien. -..Dijo con una sonrisa y correspondiendo al abrazo.**

**- Es que me preocupaba que te hubieras desmayado o algo, ya sabes por qué. -..Dijo mirándolo y el pelirrojo sonrió más, comprendiendo lo que quiso decir.**

**- Me distraía con mi laptop, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso. Oh, casi lo olvido. -..Recordó y se agachó, sacando los regalos que le compró a sus padres y se los pasó, para luego ir a su habitación y acomodar todo.**

**Al rato de organizar todo, se recostó en su cama a repasar la ultima semana de su vida, los tropiezos con el rubio, las peleas con los fantasmas, los encuentros (aterradores) con Hidan, y otros, no podía negar que les había tomado cariño a todos, pero en especial, el rubio, le estaba ganando a los demás, no entendía por qué y tampoco quería pensarlo demasiado, pero este le era tan, agradable, y no solo como un simple conocido... era otra clase de sentimiento y relación.**

**Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en su habitación, que en vez de estar estudiando como debería, estaba jugando vídeos juegos, eso hasta que su madre entró y le dijo que los señores Akasuna llamaron, avisando que Sasori llegó de su viaje finalmente y este se tensó al principio, ya que el pelirrojo podría que lo regañara a muerte por estar jugando en vez de estar estudiando como se debería, pero luego sonrió contento y le dijo que iría a verlo, a lo que apagó el juego, se puso una chamarra y bajó, colocándose sus zapatillas en la entrada y luego salió de su casa, dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta la de Sasori. Al llegar, lo vio salir de su casa y se acercó a él, preguntándole a dónde iba y este contestó que iba a ver a Deidara un rato, ya que estuvo pensando en algunas cosas y también estudiando, a lo que Naruto se puso nervioso y Sasori alzó una ceja.**

**- Naruto, ¿has estudiado como te dije que lo hicieras? -..Le preguntó.**

**- Eee... ¿si? -..El mayor frunció el ceño al ver tal intento de mentira.**

**- ¡Te dije que estudiaras!**

**- ¡Es que~...!**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Estaba esperando que vinieras a ayudarme, ¡dattebayo! -..El pelirrojo se tomó la sien.**

**- Sabes que no voy a estar siempre para ayudarte, ¿verdad?**

**- Es que es más entretenido contigo, además que lo explicas más fácil. -..Dijo juntando y separando sus dedos al estilo Hinata. **

**- Porque eres un caso diferente, los demás entienden a la primera o a la segunda, pero a ti se te explica 10 veces y aún no lo entiendes. -..Le reprochó, pero luego suspiró.. - Bueno, ahora no es el momento de estar regañándote, voy a ver a alguien.-..Dijo guardando las llaves de su casa y comenzó a caminar.**

**- ¡Vamos, Saso-chan~! -..Exclamó de atrás el rubio.**

**- No molestes, hubieses estudiado cuando te dije. -..El rubio lo alcanzó.**

**- Sabes que no puedo, es imposible concentrarme.**

**- No es problema mío, tengo que ir a ver a alguien. -..Dijo este caminando más rápido.**

**- No seas así~ -..Dijo el rubio siguiéndolo. Hasta que el pelirrojo llegó a su destino, viendo como entraba al edificio y subía hasta uno de los tantos departamentos, escuchando a Deidara gritarle a la nada en el caso de Naruto, pero para el pelirrojo no era la nada, sino a los fantasmas, al parecer se estaban peleando por algo, pero claro, eso solo Sasori lo sabía..- Saso-chan, ¿tienes idea de por qué grita? -..Le preguntó mirándolo, pero el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros, no queriendo responder a eso, porque seguro no le creería.**

**- Mejor pregúntale a él, no a mí. -..Dijo y tocó el timbre, siendo abierta por el rubio que vinieron a ver y lo vieron con el ceño fruncido, pero el enojo se le quitó a ver quienes eran, en especial a ver al pelirrojo.**

**- Ah, hola... -..Dijo el rubio algo colgado, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la persona que estaba al lado de Sasori.**

**El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco..- Pensaba venir a saludarte...pero me siguieron las moscas.-..Dijo este desviando su mirada hacia el rubio a su lado.**

**Ambos chicos de ojos azules, rieron en forma nerviosa..- No hay problema, pasen. -..Dijo el mayor haciéndose a un lado para que entraran a la habitación.**

**- Gracias. -..Dijo y entró, detrás entró Naruto y como era de esperarse, solo Sasori pudo ver a los fantasmas, quienes tenían unas caras molestas, aunque para Naruto era como si viera la nada, pero no veía la nada exactamente, sólo que no dijo nada por lo mismo, por el rubio kitsune que lo acompañaba.**

**- Y... ¿Quieren pedir algo de comer? Ya es algo tarde... -..Sugirió el rubio de lacios cabellos mirando por la ventana, la gente comenzaba a prender las luces de los negocios.**

**- Siempre quieres comer, ¿verdad? -..Le acusó el pelirrojo, aquel rió.**

**- Yo también tengo hambre, ¡dattebayo! -..Dijo el otro rubio introduciéndose a la conversación.**

**- Tú no deberías comer como castigo por no estudiar como te dije, Naruto. -..Dijo el pelirrojo serio..- Pero no tienes remedio, al final igual lo harás aunque te diga que no. -..Soltó un suspiro..- Se nota que son primos. -..Dijo mirándolos, desde que le dijo que había ido al viaje con Deidara, le habló muy sorprendido por el chat, saliendo el tema que era su primo y así se enteró.**

**Ambos rieron mientras se rascaban sus cabezas algo nerviosos..- No es como si fuéramos tan parecidos.-..Dijo intentándose defender el mayor.**

**- Siento que estoy viendo un espejo.-..Dijo tomándose la sien el pelirrojo.**

**- Ya, ¿qué comeremos? -..Preguntó el rubio menor.**

**- Yo podría cocinar algo si quieren. -..Dijo el pelirrojo, no quería volver a comer pizza..- Y con refrescos que todos podamos tomar, nada de alcohol. -..Agregó, diciéndoselo más a Deidara que a los demás.**

**Deidara volvió a sonreír..- Bien, iré a comprar unos refrescos, fíjate si te hace falta algo para cocinar. -..El pelirrojo asintió, caminó hasta la heladera y espió en el interior.**

**- No hace falta nada.**

**- Hm. -..Con esa corta respuesta, el rubio salió del departamento.**

**- Naruto, mañana recuérdame prestarte unos juegos, son unos juegos que mis padres usaban conmigo cuando era más pequeño y no quería estudiar, aprendiendo todo lo que debía saber con esos juegos, tal vez te gusten. -..Le dijo mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes, como algunas verduras y demás cosas, comenzando a pelar, cortar o lavar algunas, para luego encender la estufa y sacar algunas ollas, comenzando a cocinar todo.**

**El rubio solo asintió, ya se imaginaba como serían de aburridos aquellos "juegos". Al rato el rubio mayor se apareció con los refrescos, y a la hora habían terminado de cocinar y empezaban a sentarse a comer, mientras que los rubios miraban la deleitosa comida que les había preparado el pelirrojo, mientras intentaban no derramar ninguna gota de saliva.**

**- Adelante, coman, además no creo que sea para tanto. -..Dijo el pelirrojo a ver las caras que tenían con solo ver lo que cocinó, aunque el fantasma rubio seguía pareciendo sorprendido desde que escuchó que era primo del chico Kyuubi (Como él lo conocía) pero no podía decirle nada debido a Naruto, así que sería mejor después, cuando estuvieran solos. Luego de comer, estos se quedaron charlando, discutiendo, peleando, etc. Pasó el tiempo y se les hizo las 11 de la noche..-Mierda, se hizo muy tarde. -..Dijo el pelirrojo observando su reloj de muñeca..- Parece que tendré que irme.**

**- Naruto, tú te quedarás aquí ¿No?-..Preguntó el rubio mayor y el menor asintió..- Bien, entonces acompañaré a Sasori unas cuadras.**

**- ¿Eh? -..El pelirrojo miró extrañado al rubio que parecía que pretendía cuidarlo donde fuera..- No, iré solo. -..Se negó.**

**- Nada de eso, es muy tarde para que andes solo, Sasori, hm. -..Dijo el mayor serio.**

**- Estaré bien, además que necesito pensar unas cosas y hablar con alguien. -..Dijo viendo al fantasma rubio..- Así que prefiero ir solo.**

**El rubio vaciló y luego aceptó, a lo que el pelirrojo se fue fuera del departamento con el fantasma de aquel a su espalda. Luego de aclararle unas cosas, este siguió caminando solo, por las oscurecidas calles del barrio antes del suyo. Este iba muy concentrado pensando, después de todo, no había podido hablar nada con el rubio, tendría que volverlo a visitar pronto.**

**Mientras el pelirrojo caminaba, un hombre de piel blanca enfermiza, cabello largo color negro y ojos amarillos pasaba por ese barrio, viendo a ese chico pelirrojo y una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya que podría pasarla muy bien con ese chico y se metió en un callejón. Cuando el pelirrojo pasó cerca de dicho lugar, lo jaló hacia él y le tapó la boca, adentrándolo más a este, hasta que nadie los pudiera ver, pero entre ellos si se llegaban a divisar.**

**- ¡Hmpdhm! -..Trataba de gritar el pelirrojo, pero un golpe lo dejó aturdido e inmóvil en el suelo, mientras que el pelinegro solo se relamía los labios.. ****-Dei... Da... Ra. -..Susurró, para luego sentir como aquel tipo se ponía encima de él y volvió a forcejear.**

**Mientras tanto, en el departamento del rubio, el fantasma del pelirrojo se retorcía por aquella extraña sensación, el rubio también tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se dirigieron a la habitación de Deidara y comenzaron a gritarle que se despertara, pero no había caso, este estaba completamente dormido. Mientras los fantasmas trataban de despertar al rubio, en el callejón Sasori seguía luchando por quitarse a aquel tipo de encima, pero el pelinegro había logrado destrozarle la chamarra y la playera, dejando su torso desnudo.**

**- ¡Déjame! -..Le gritó a tener su boca libre, a la vez que seguía forcejando, pero todo parecía inútil.**

**- Será mejor que te quedes quieto. -..Dijo el pelinegro acercando un cuchillo al cuello del pelirrojo y este de inmediato quedó quieto, aterrado de que pudiera matarlo. - Así esta mejor. -..Dijo y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, junto a los bóxer, y lo dejó completamente desnudo.**

**-*Este tipo planea violarme*.-..Pensó el pelirrojo aterrado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ahora se arrepentía el no haber dejado que Deidara lo acompañara..-*¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? Debí dejar que me acompañara*.-**

**- Mírame. -..Le ordenó el mayor y el menor se tensó, pero lentamente giró su rostro, hasta quedar ambos cara a cara..- Vas a hacer cada cosa que te diga. -..Le dijo mientras se desabrochaba sus pantalones y se los bajaba junto con su bóxer, quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo, a lo que el pelirrojo se espantó, ya que ya se imaginaba lo que quería, confirmándolo cuando este lo levantó bruscamente y le acercaba el miembro a la cara..- Abre la boca. -..Ordenó, pero el pelirrojo no lo hizo, solo apretó más sus labios y eso enfureció al pelinegro e hizo unos cortes en los brazos del pelirrojo, quien gritó de dolor y aprovechando eso, el mayor metió su miembro en la boca del menor..- Oh, si, esto es exquisito. -..Dijo mientras movía la cabeza del pelirrojo a un ritmo que le gustara, mientras que este sentía inmensa repugnancia al tener ese miembro en su boca.**

**Por otra parte, al fantasma pelirrojo le apareció unos cortes en los brazos de la nada, era como si se reflejara lo que le estaba pasando a su "clon" y eso alarmó más a los fantasmas, así que optaron ir por un vaso de agua y luego regresaron, tirándosela al rubio dormido y este saltó como un resorte de la cama, para luego ver a los fantasmas muy molesto, pero se alarmó a ver al fantasma pelirrojo con cortes en los brazos, a lo que este dijo que de algún modo sentía que le pasaba algo malo a su "clon", esto alarmó más al rubio y se vistió rápidamente, para luego salir disparado de su departamento en busca del pelirrojo, siendo seguido por los fantasmas, viendo como cada tanto le aparecía más heridas al fantasma pelirrojo y eso lo hizo apurar más el paso, pero no lograba dar con él.**

**Mientras, Sasori estaba lleno de heridas sangrantes y semen, esperando que eso haya sido todo, pero no fue así, ya que luego soltó un grito desgarrador, sintiendo esas dolorosas penetraciones, pero fuera de eso, no reaccionaba, parecía un muñeco a merced del pelinegro. Deidara y los fantasmas a escuchar ese grito, se dirigieron hasta allá, el primero sin querer al fantasma pelirrojo, ya que al parecer se reflejaba en él lo que le estaba pasando a Sasori y eso lo ponía peor de lo que estaba, ya que sabía que debió insistir más, sentía que era su culpa. Mientras ellos buscaban al pelirrojo, este seguía siendo penetrado en diferentes posiciones, donde poco después se vino por segunda vez dentro del pelirrojo, quien parecía no reaccionar a nada, pero a escuchar pasos, no alcanzó nada más que tomar sus ropas de irse de ahí corriendo.**

**El pelirrojo "aliviado" por la huida del pelinegro termino por quedar inconsciente. Deidara corría con los fantasmas tras él, este se metió en un callejón del cual pensó que provenía el grito, efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba inconsciente en el piso con su camiseta rasgada, y completamente desnudo desde la cintura para bajo, tras llegar los dos fantasmas tras él, quedaron anonadados mirando la escena. Deidara le gritaba desesperado a Sasori que residía aún inconsciente en el piso, el fantasma pelirrojo llego a reaccionar.**

**- ¡Deidara! Esta inconciente hay que llevarlo a un hospital. - Le ordeno.**


	9. Hospital: Ida y vuelta

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 9**

**HOSPITAL: IDA Y VUELTA**

**Deidara comenzaba a desesperarse, caminaba alrededor de la cama blanca del pelirrojo ida y vuelta, los fantasmas lo miraban algo agobiados, no se les ocurría cómo calmarlo, hasta que este paró y se quedó mirando un punto fijo, como si de pronto lo hubiera entendido todo.**

**-Deidara...-..Musitó el mayor de los espectros. Aquel se dio vuelta de golpe, pensando que este había sido SU pelirrojo, pero no lo era.**

**-Todo es mi culpa, no debí dejar que se fuera, tengo 21 años y no puedo ni cuidar a un chico de 17, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo dejé irse solo por las oscuras calles a las once de la noche? Soy un completo idiota, y encima dormía felizmente mientras ustedes intentaban advertirme lo que pasaba, no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, cuando le prometí que siempre estaría ahí para él. Espero que esté bien, aunque yo sé que no...-..El rubio hablaba como grabadora a una velocidad inexplicable, nadie lograba entender lo que decía, estaba fuera de control. Ya hacían dos días de que el pelirrojo había sido violado y ahora se encontraba en coma.**

**De pronto por la puerta entraron los padres de Sasori, acercándose al pelirrojo en la cama y la castaña se abrazó a su hijo, horrorizada por lo que le había sucedido a su pequeño, sus lágrimas tampoco se hicieron esperar, lloraba por su pequeño, pero él aún no reaccionaba, ni siquiera a los gritos y abrazos de su madre, mientras que el padre de este solo apretaba los puños con furia, pero trataba de controlarse y juró que aquel que le hizo esto a su hijo, lo pagaría muy caro, nadie sale vivo luego de hacerle un daño terrible a su hijo.**

-Sasori, mi bebé, debes despertar, por favor.-..Decía la castaña destrozada de ver a su hijo así.

**-Emm...señora Akasuna.-..La aludida no quería apartarse de su hijo, pero igual se incorporó un poco a oí esa voz.**

-Él no sabe por qué exactamente...habla más de ti, Deidara.-..Comenzó hablar la mujer, acariciando la mano de su pequeño..-pero yo sí y estoy contenta de que te haya conocido, lo has llenado de mucha alegría, la cual le hacía falta...una que ni los pocos amigos que tiene lograban sacar.-..Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa..-ni siquiera Gaara aunque en cierto modo se parezcan en cierto sentido.-

**-No soy la gran cosa, sino una basura, ni siquiera pude evitar que le pasara esto, ni aunque tenía quienes me lo estaban advirtiendo, no llegué a tiempo, hm.-..Dijo el rubio apretando los puños.**

-No toda la culpa es tuya, Deidara, sino en cierta forma de mi hijo. Siempre le digo que si se le hace tarde, se quede con uno de sus amigos, pero igual quiere volver a casa, porque dice que en su computadora es donde tiene la mayoría de sus cosas escolares, no en su laptop.-..Dijo con una sonrisa triste..-pero el testarudo de mi hijo no suele hacer mucho caso, porque las artes marciales que practica lo ayudará, pero uno no siempre anda con todos sus sentidos, en especial si andas en las nubes o luna, como quieras llamarle.-

**-Tal vez, pero yo debí estar ahí, no debí dejar que se fuera solo, ahora él esta...-**

**-No necesitas entrar en detalles, ya lo podemos ver nosotros mismos.-..Dijo el padre de Sasori..-no te preocupes, aquel que le hizo esto, lo pagará muy caro, no se quedará feliz de la vida, haré que pague.-..El rubio miró al señor Akasuna algo sorprendido, se podía notar cierto rencor y odio en sus palabras aunque eso no fuera de su fuerte o agrado, ya que según Sasori, Satoru siempre trataba de encontrar el lado bueno de las personas, pero en este caso era diferente.**

**-Sasori tiene unos padres excelentes, que siempre se preocupan por él día y noche.-..Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a los padres con sus palabras..-Sasori también me ha hablado de ustedes y créanme que son puras cosas buenas. Cierto, menciona una que otra pelea con ustedes donde se molesta y se encierra en su cuarto, pero fuera de eso, se nota que los quieren mucho, ustedes siempre velan por su bienestar. Pero ahora lo que preocupa es Sasori y que ese maldito pague.-..Dijo apretando sus puños, un poco más calmado al hablar con los señores Akasuna.**

**Los fantasmas miraban desde una punta de la habitación al pelirrojo que aún no lograba despertar, de vez en cuando lograban entablar una conversación, pero el aire estaba demasiado tenso, todos estaban enojados, tristes, angustiados y preocupados, todos en la habitación se preguntaban cómo habían dejado que aquello ocurriera. Los días pasaban y las cosas no mejoraban, Deidara se negaba a volver a la universidad antes de que el pelirrojo despertara y los padres de este todos los días venían a visitar a su hijo después de sus trabajos.**

**Había pasado 1 semana y 3 días, pero un día, mientras una enfermera revisaba al pelirrojo, este movió un poco una mano finalmente, pareciera que fuera a despertar en cualquier momento, pero esto ella no lo notó y luego de terminar, salió, dejando al rubio entrar de nuevo y este se quedó sentado a un lado de la cama. De pronto el pelirrojo finalmente entreabre sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor desorientado, pero entonces siente un fuerte abrazo y eso lo sorprende, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y miró a aquella persona que lo abrazaba, viendo que era Deidara, sonrojándose ligeramente.**

**-¿Dónde...estoy?-..Le preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficiente audible. El rubio parecía no querer desprenderse del pelirrojo..-¿Deidara?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo ahora más preocupado por el rubio que por donde se encontraba.**

**-No vuelvas a hacerlo...-..Musitó el rubio con un hilo de voz, este casi estaba sobre el menor. El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco más e intentó pensar por qué se lo decía, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza para intentar averiguar qué había pasado.**

**-¿Hacer qué?-..Preguntó y Deidara lo miró sorprendido, pero pensó que era mejor así, por eso se inventó otra historia.**

**-De irte solo tan tarde hace 10 días y tener un accidente, tuve que cargarte hasta este hospital, hmm.-..Le dijo, aunque no era todo mentira, de verdad que salió tarde hace días atrás, aunque no era realmente un accidente lo que tuvo, pero pensó que era mejor decirle eso para que estuviera tranquilo en vez de toda la verdad..-si te vuelves a ir solo tan tarde, te voy a poner una correa para que no lo hagas, hmm.-..Dijo mirándolo serio. El pelirrojo lo miró algo desentendido, parecía no creerle del todo y los fantasmas seguían sin decir una palabra, mirando la escena.**

**-Ammh, Deidara...- **

**-¿Hm?-**

**-Te ves horrible.-..Dijo el pelirrojo señalándole la cara, el rubio tenía unas ojeras negras espantosas, parecía no haber dormido en semanas, todo despeinado y seguramente no se bañaba hasta mas o menos 3 días. El ojiazul solo sonrió, no podía hacerle nada en la situación (por mas que aquel no lo sabía) que estaba.**

**-Iré a llamar al doctor para decirle que ya despertaste.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó, para luego salir de la habitación. Mientras, el pelirrojo alzó el brazo y es que nota los vendajes que aún tenía puesto, para luego ver el resto de su cuerpo y también tenía vendajes, tal vez si tuvo un accidente y no lo recordaba.**

**-*Bueno, quizá no debo tomarle mucha importancia a eso ahora*.-..Pensó y se acomodó mejor en la cama..-¿y ustedes por qué me miran así?-..Se dirigió a los fantasmas el pelirrojo y los aludidos se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta que les hablaba a ellos.**

**-¿Nosotros? Por nada...-..Dijo el rubio riendo en forma nerviosa..-no es como si estuviéramos sorprendidos por lo que acaba de hacer Deidara o algo así.-..Dijo el rubio, que rápidamente fue callado por el mayor.**

**-¿Qué?-..Preguntó el menor.**

**-Nada, Deidara dice cosas innecesarias últimamente.-..Dijo el pelirrojo mayor estrujando a su compañero.**

**-Mmmm.-..No estuvo convencido y quedó observándolos, pero luego escucha la puerta y por ahí entraba un doctor, o mejor dicho, doctora, tenía el cabello de un rubio muy claro, como ceniza, y ojos marrones, medios anaranjados y más oscuros que los suyos, como dos coletas bajas y su delantera bastante pronunciada la verdad.**

**Detrás de esta apareció Deidara, con una no muy divertida cara, este parecía haber sido regañado..-¿pasa algo?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo observando al rubio, que negó con la cabeza rápidamente.**

-Sasori, ¿no recuerdas nada sobre tu "accidente"?-..Preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja, al pelirrojo no le había agradado mucho como había dicho aquella última palabra.

**-Como le dije a Deidara hace aproximadamente 30 segundos, no, no recuerdo nada.-..Dijo este algo agresivo.**

-Mmm.-..Dijo la doctora y se acercó a hacerle una revisión, también revisó sus heridas y la mayoría ya no necesitarían vendajes..-bueno, parece que la mayoría de tus heridas han sanado.-..Dijo mientras lo seguía revisando..-en unos pocos días más podrás salir, por ahora te quedarás en observación.-..Dijo, para luego dirigirse al rubio..-tú mejor toma un baño, duerme un poco y péinate, pero por ahora ven conmigo, necesito hablar contigo.-..Dijo y caminó hasta la salida de la habitación.

**El rubio volteó para echarle una mirada preocupada al pelirrojo..-¿me permites un minuto?-..Le preguntó a la rubia mientras señalaba al pelirrojo, esta suspiró con pesadez y asintió, para después ir a esperar detrás de la puerta.**

**El mayor se acercó al pelirrojo que lo miraba algo confundido..-¿qué?-..Preguntó el menor dirigiendo sus acaramelados ojos a los celestinos del rubio, que por cierto, ya se había acercado demasiado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio se había acercado lo suficiente como para plantarle un beso. Luego de separarse, miró al menor con ternura, que parecía no poder asimilarlo.**

**-Tengo mal aliento, lo sé.-..Dijo el rubio y salió de la habitación para hablar con la doctora. Los fantasmas habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver aquella escena y el pelirrojo miraba embelesado la puerta de la habitación.**

**-*¿Él acaba...de besarme?*-..Pensó sonrojado y aún mirando la puerta embelesado. Mientras afuera, la doctora hablaba con el rubio, explicándole que como tuvo un shock traumático, era posible que por eso no recordara nada, pero sus heridas ya están casi completamente curadas y pronto podrá salir del hospital..-*¿de verdad?*-..Se pellizca una mejilla y vio que no estaba soñando..-*¿entonces él...yo a él...?*-..Sacude la cabeza, ya se estaba confundiendo solo, aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente..-*hai, si siento eso por él a pesar que llevemos poco de conocernos*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa y muy sonrojado todavía, pero feliz.**

**Los fantasmas se miraron entre ellos..-¿estás satisfecho Danna? Porque yo si.-..Dijo el rubio con una blanca sonrisa. Toda la angustia de aquella habitación parecía haber desaparecido ese mismo día. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.**

**-Yo, creo que aún me falta algo por resolver...-..Dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia abajo.**

**-Hm, entonces, supongo que esto será el adiós.-..El rubio parecía estar algo triste.**

**-Ni lo sueñes, mocoso.-..Dijo el pelirrojo, ahora animado..-nos veremos luego.-..Luego de aquellas palabras, la imagen del fantasma del rubio comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta escurrirse por debajo de la puerta de la habitación.**

-Si quieres decirle lo que pasó, debes encontrar el momento correcto para eso o dejar que él mismo lo descubra.-..Le dijo seria la doctora al rubio..-también ayudarlo a comenzar a comer de nuevo, ya que estuvo muchos días sin comer, solo alimentado por intravenenosa. Por ahora es mejor que no recuerde nada, así su estadía aquí será tranquila. Fuera de eso, esta todo normal, pronto podrá dejar el hospital.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa..-ahora mejor trata de dormir luego de asearte.-..La rubia volvió a la habitación del pelirrojo..-Deidara se fue a su casa a asearse y dormir un poco, pero te aseguro que volverá muy pronto.-..Dijo la rubia, expresando lo terco que era aquel joven.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-..Preguntó sin pensar el pelirrojo.**

-Ese chico, de los 10 días que has estado aquí, ha estado 9 días y medio.-..La rubia se tomó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa..-¿tienes idea lo que nos costaba sacarlo de acá?-..El pelirrojo solo se sonrojó..-¿tienes hambre?-..Preguntó la de ojos color ámbar, esperando que este quisiera comer algo.

**-Mmm...quizá algo de fruta.-..Tenía la impresión de que si le daba una negativa, de todas formas le traería algo y lo haría comer aunque no quisiera, así que dijo eso para no arriesgarse..-solo...fruta.-..Agregó mientras miraba por la ventana.**

-Bien, total de a poco tienes que comenzar a comer de nuevo.-..Dijo y salió de la habitación, dejando al pelirrojo solo, o eso creía, ya que no podía ver al otro Sasori.

**-Te ves pensativo.-..Dijo mirando al pelirrojo mayor..-¿algo te molesta?-**

**-No es que algo me moleste, sino intriga.-..El menor alzó una ceja con duda..-la primera vez que tus padres estuvieron aquí, mencionaron que le tienes miedo a las alturas, ¿eso es cierto?-..Le preguntó y el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego bajar la mirada.**

**-Hai, es cierto. Sé que no me parezco a ti en eso, pero es la verdad, yo no puedo estar en lo alto, sino de inmediato me pondría pálido y muchas veces hasta el punto del desmayo. He tratado de superar mi miedo, pero nada de lo que hago me funciona, así que solo trato de evitar las alturas, como el viajar en avión, aunque aquella vez fue una excepción, era más rápido que ir en bus, así que traté de tolerarlo al distraerme usando mi laptop o cualquier otra cosa.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Ya lo estuve sospechando, pero ahora lo confirmé.-..El menor asintió..-¿por qué no me hablas de ti para ver si tenemos muchas diferencias?-..Le preguntó y el otro asintió, para luego comenzar a hablarle de su vida en lo que Deidara hacía todo lo que debía hacer.**

**Así fue pasando los días, Sasori finalmente pudo dejar el hospital con algunos vendajes, pero no era nada a comparación de al principio, que lo hacía parecer una momia, no, claro que no. Deidara ahora también ya estaba bien y poco días antes de salir con su padre, como ahora, le había dicho que lo amaba y el rubio también, a lo que Deidara le pidió que si quería ser su novio y él feliz dijo que si, ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. Mientras paseaba con su padre y conversando, de pronto se apareció un hombre de cabello muy largo y negro, piel anormalmente blanca y ojos amarillos, provocando que unas imágenes pasaran muy rápido por la mente de Sasori, haciendo que comenzara a temblar de miedo y retrocediera, esto puso furioso al otro pelirrojo y miró con veneno al pelinegro, lanzándose hacia él para hacer que pague por hacerle tanto daño a su hijo y así comenzaron a pelear.**

**-¡Otousan! ¡No lo hagas!-..Gritó el pelirrojo menor, pero su padre no lo escuchó y justo en uno de esos ataques, su padre recibe un disparo y muere ante sus ojos, haciendo que hipeventilara y luego que gritara, provocando que una energía lo comenzara a rodear y luego le apareció como unas hélices en su espalda, rompiendo toda su ropa superior, se había convertido en marioneta temporalmente, porque esta transformación era muy distinta a la de su antepasado.**

**-*¿Pero qué demonios?*-..Pensó el pelinegro, viendo como ese chico se estaba transformando, hasta que terminó y comenzó a acercarse a él peligrosamente.**

**-Mataste a mi padre, eso no te lo perdonaré.-..Dijo con voz de ultratumba, aún acercándose y el pelinegro mejor se alejó de ahí, pero el pelirrojo lo pudo alcanzar fácilmente y comenzó a atacarlo, usando el cable de su abdomen y que terminaba en un aguijón, más el pelinegro apenas logró apartarlo unos momentos para levantarse y correr, pero Sasori no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, así que invoca 100 marionetas, muy al estilo de su antepasado pero a la vez diferente, ya que estas no eran marionetas humanas, haciendo que las marionetas lo atacaran..-esto es lo que te ganas por lo que me hiciste a mí, pero sobre todo a mi padre.-..Le dijo furioso, fuera de sí. Eso duró hasta que el pelinegro quedó derrotado, más no muerto y eso iba hacer, pero justo en ese momento había llegado Deidara acompañado del otro Sasori y vieron la escena perplejos.**

**El rubio miraba como el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí, dirigiendo a sus marionetas mientras tenía una sonrisa realmente maniática, aunque se lograban divisar como unas pequeñas lágrimas se acercaban a sus ojos.**

**-¡Sasori!-..Exclamó el rubio preocupado por la forma en el que este se encontraba y justo antes de salir en carrera hacia él, el fantasma del pelirrojo lo detuvo.**

**-No vayas idiota, si vas, es muy probable de que logre matarte.-..Le advirtió en un intento por detenerle.**

**El ojiazul lo miró con coraje..-ni que me importara.-..Le dijo el rubio y se echó a correr hacia el menor. El fantasma no llegó a reaccionar, ya que cuando el rubio había puesto aquella mirada con rebeldía, le recordó demasiado al menor que solía acompañarle a él.**

**-Vaya que es él...-..Musitó este mientras veía como el rubio se dirigía en carrera a su clon. El pelinegro se encontraba en el piso, mirando aterrorizado al pelirrojo que parecía acercársele con sed de sangre, aunque sus lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas de una forma muy dolorosa.**

**-¡Sasori, hm!-..Exclamó el rubio desde detrás de estos. El pelirrojo, que estaba a punto de matar al pelinegro, se volteó con furia por ser interrumpido y atravesó el cuerpo del rubio con aquel extraño "aguijón" que salía de donde debería estar su estómago, nunca olvidaría la mirada del rubio, aquel aterrorizado rostro cuando este lo atravesó. Al sacar su aguijón de su cuerpo, este se retransformó, cayendo de rodillas frente al rubio, que yacía en la acera no del todo conciente. En cuanto al pelinegro, escapó corriendo, aprovechando la conmoción.**

**-¡D-deidara!-..Exclamó el pelirrojo sollozante, mientras lo agarraba del brazo. Sasori lloraba, pero ahora no solo por su padre, sino por el rubio que quedó gravemente herido..-¡eres un idiota! ¡No debiste acercarte!-..Le gritó aún llorando y pese a las lágrimas, llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia y como una estaba cerca de ahí, llegó rápido y subieron al rubio en camilla, dejando subir al pelirrojo, pero llevando a su padre con él y los paramédicos se miraban entre ellos, pero no hicieron preguntas, solo del rubio que estaba seriamente herido e iban a toda prisa hacia el hospital, aunque el pelirrojo se seguía culpando por lo sucedido, sabía que era por su culpa, pero no recordaba bien cómo lo hirió tan grave.**

**Continuará...**


	10. Sala de espera

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 10**

**SALA DE ESPERA**

**Al llegar al hospital, el rubio fue llevado por una blanca camilla y al menor no se le permitió seguir a su novio, por más que dijo que lo era (Lo gritó en la sala de espera para que lo dejaran pasar.), pero este tuvo que quedarse a esperar sentado en uno de los blancos sillones mordiéndose las uñas. El menor siempre había tenido problema con los nervios y la impaciencia, por lo tanto se mordía las uñas, su madre siempre le pintaba las uñas para sacarle el hábito, pero este aún con esmalte y todo comenzó a comérselas. Poco a poco aquella sala se llenó de caras angustiadas, la madre del pelirrojo había concurrido al hospital donde se había enterado de que su marido había fallecido.**

**El pelirrojo ni siquiera había notado cuándo había llegado su madre allí o la familia de Deidara, entre ellos sus padres, tíos y primos, como Naruto y Kurotsuchi, pero Sasori era el que estaba peor, ya que sabía que era por su culpa que el rubio estaba así, incluso de vez en cuando abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro entre ellas, llorando en silencio y sintiéndose culpable de que su rubio estuviera tan grave, no solo por la muerte de su padre. El pelirrojo miraba impaciente la puerta que daba hasta la otra habitación, preguntándose cuanto tardarían en avisarle algo, siquiera ese "algo" podría satisfacerlo por unos momentos. El pelirrojo sintió una mano en su hombro, a lo que lentamente ladeó su cabeza, para ver a su amigo rubio que lo miraba preocupado.**

**-No te preocupes, estará bien, ¡dattebayo!-..Aseguró el rubio con una blanca sonrisa. El pelirrojo no respondió, solo volvió su cabeza hasta la puerta y se quedó mirando como si estuviese hipnotizado por aquel letrero que decía "URGENCIAS".**

**-Todo es mi culpa, Naruto.-..Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, pero sin quitar la vista de aquella puerta..-aquel tipo había matado a mi padre y menos que lo esperé...ya estaba golpeándolo, pero no sé cómo estaba logrando eso y que ahora él fuera quien me tuviera miedo a mí...sólo recuerdo que lo estaba atacando y luego veo a Deidara herido en el suelo, sabía que había sido mi culpa su ataque, ya que aquel tipo no pudo haberlo hecho en ese estado y menos estando detrás de mí.-..Le explicó el pelirrojo..-lo peor que él era el causante que yo terminara en shock traumático y ahora esto.-..Esconde su rostro en sus piernas aún llorando. El rubio no dijo nada por un tiempo, pero justo cuando estuvo por decir algo, el pelirrojo volvió a abrir la boca..-su rostro... Puedo recordarlo claramente, el miedo de sus ojos.-..Musitó el pelirrojo..-estaba asustado de mí.-..El rubio no quiso entenderlo demasiado, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y suspiró.**

**-¿Sabes? Deidara-oniichan siempre fue testarudo, casi tanto como yo.-..Comenzó a hablar el rubio..-estoy seguro que él estará bien, nunca dejaría que lo venzas, por más que fuese tú, yo, el de la esquina o la misma muerte.-..Terminó de hablar y el pelirrojo intento sonreír.**

**-Creo que mejor me alejo de todos...quizá hiera a alguien más si me quedo con ustedes...inclusive a ti y no quiero eso...prefería alejarme de todos antes de causar otro daño irreversible...no quiero que los pocos amigos que tengo salgan heridos o peor aún...muertos. No, no quiero eso.-..Dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarlo..-tal vez nunca debí tener amigos o conocer a Deidara...así nada de esto estaría sucediendo.-**

-No digas tonterías.-..Dijo de pronto una chica de cabello corto y negro..-él de lo único que hablaba, era de ti, me tenía hasta mareada de tanto que hablaba de ti. Es cierto, eres atractivo, pero con un don que no todos tienen y Deidara-nii de a poco se ha ido dando cuenta del poco tiempo que te lleva conociendo, dice que no te desarrollas como todos los hombres y a él no le importa eso, sino tú y seguro que tampoco le importará lo que te pasó aquel día, lo que te hace sentir sucio y quizá no merezcas estar con Deidara-nii, pero te equivocas. Él te ama como no tienes idea y esto quizá causa cierto distanciamiento, pero se solucionará trabajando juntos.-..El pelirrojo la miró algo sorprendido por lo que esa chica decía.

**Sin decir una sola palabra, el menor se levantó de su asiento..-iré por algo de tomar.-..Dijo este y se encaminó hasta la otra habitación, dijeran lo que dijesen, no quería, no podía, ni pensaba, perdonarse. Lo había herido, a su precioso rubio, y sin mera misericordia. Está bien, no recordaba cómo, ni cuando, pero como película traumática recordaba la cara del rubio en aquel momento, los cristalinos ojos de aquel pidiendo auxilio..-¿ahora tú quieres darme un sermón también? Claramente dije que quería estar solo con la excusa de ir por algo de tomar.-..Dijo a sentir al fantasma pelirrojo seguirlo.**

**-Solo quería explicarte algo antes de irme.-..Dijo el mayor serio..-esa transformación...-..El menor lo mira extrañado..-si, te transformarte temporalmente en marioneta, como yo solía serlo e invocaste muchas marionetas.-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-..No se creía lo que su otro yo le estaba diciendo..-¿yo transformarme...en marioneta?-**

**-Hai, debe ser un poder que quizá no sabías que tenías y no lo sabes controlar. Bueno, el caso es que te transformarte y pudiste pelear.-**

**-Y también herir a Deidara.-..Baja la mirada.**

**-No vine a discriminarte, sino a decirte que debes aprender a controlar eso para que no haya más accidentes. Quizá tu madre sepa algo de esto, deberías preguntarle.-**

**-Quizá no ahora, esta muy deprimida también.-..Dijo aún con la mirada baja, nadie podría quitarle esa culpa de herir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, jamás se lo podría perdonar..-además, ni que me interesara controlar eso.-..Agregó al momento de presionar el botón de la máquina de sodas, entonces una idea vino a sí..-espera, tú...tú puedes entrar y fijarte qué pasa con Deidara, ¿verdad?-..El fantasma al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca del menor, frunció el ceño.**

**-Ni lo creas, no pienso entrar allá.-..Se negó, dándose vuelta para retirarse. El pelirrojo echó un bufido al ver como este lo dejaba sin su ayuda.**

**-Aguafiestas.-..Murmuró para sí el menor, para luego abrir su refresco y beber un poco, quedándose pensando en lo que el otro le había dicho, sobre su transformación. Este decidió que quería tomar un poco de aire, ya que se sentía sofocado por todas las miradas gélidas de la sala de espera, pero no quería dejar aquella gran puerta "sola", así que dirigió una última mirada a esta puerta y caminó hasta un ventanal que daba a un pequeño patio en el medio del hospital..-bueno, creo que esto es algo.-..Pensó mientras abría la ventana para dirigirse a uno de los bancos del patio, desde donde podía ver la puerta claramente y vigilar si alguien salía de esta o no, pero pronto terminó mirando el cielo que ahora se encontraba nublando y a punto de "llorar". El pelirrojo escondió su rostro entre su pecho y sus rodillas un tiempo, lamentándose por todo lo que había pasado, pero de pronto sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado y dio un largo suspiro.**

**-¿Mal día?-..Preguntó un pelinaranja mirando al cielo. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo le miró con algo de recelo, hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar.**

**-¿Tú que crees?-..Dijo el pelirrojo algo pesimista.**

**-Je... Ni me lo digas, mi mejor amigo esta en una operación ocular...-..Rezongó el de cabellos extrañamente anaranjados, mientras dirigía sus amarronados ojos al nublado cielo. El pelirrojo se le quedó observando unos segundos, pero luego volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas.**

**-Mi padre fue asesinado y mi novio herido de gravedad por mi culpa.-..Le dijo a su acompañante..-jamás olvidaré la cara de miedo que tenía, miedo hacia mí.-..Algunas lágrimas mojaron su rostro nuevamente..-porque yo lo herí de esa forma...no recuerdo cómo, pero sé que...fui yo quien lo hirió.-..El mayor lo miró por unos segundos algo sorprendido y luego le acaricio los cabellos rojizos.**

**-No temas.-..Dijo este con una suave voz. El pelirrojo lo miró desentendido..-no me mires así, Sasori.-..Rezongó, ahora el pelirrojo lo miró aún más sorprendido. ¿Cómo era que este sabía su nombre?..-Sé que le tienes miedo a algo, aunque no sé a qué, tal vez a que él no te perdone por herirle o a que no salga bien de esto.-..Cuando este terminó de hablar, el pelirrojo lo miraba sin saber que decir y hubo un cortisimo silencio.**

**-Ambas...-..Musitó el menor.**

**-¿Eh?-..Preguntó el de ojos cafés, que no llego a escuchar bien lo que este había dicho.**

**-Qué ambas.-..Dijo el pelirrojo hundiendo más su cabeza entre sus piernas.**

**-¿Temes que no te perdone y que no salga bien de esto?-..El pelirrojo asintió..-no debes temer, seguro que sale bien de esta y si sale bien...-..Se quedó pensando de cómo podría decir lo siguiente..-él es tu novio, seguro no te mirará como crees que lo hará, si es que te ama tanto como dice, al menos yo no lo haría, sino que intentaría encontrar respuestas, por eso digo que debes tener fe en él.-..El pelirrojo se quedó observándolo, tal vez tuviera razón o tal vez no la tuviera, estamos hablando de Deidara, ¿quién le podía asegurar que no reaccionaría como temía que lo haría? Pues nadie.**

**-No sé, quizá no reaccione realmente así.-..Escondió más su rostro..-quizás reaccione peor, quien sabe.-..Dijo sonriendo dolorosamente el pelirrojo, el pelinaranja lo miró sorprendido y le dio un zape en la nuca.**

**-No seas tan negativo, Sasori.-..Le reclamó este. El pelirrojo lo miró en silencio, sin querer entender por qué este tenía tanta confianza.**

**-Por cierto,... ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo al cabo de unos minutos.**

**-Somos primos, aunque no me recuerdes.-..Dijo el pelinaranja con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-¿En serio? Pero,... ¿no dijiste que estabas aquí por un amigo tuyo?-..Le reclamó el menor.**

**-Si... pero casualmente vi a la tía y le pregunté que había pasado, y me contó todo.-..Aclaró el otro.**

**-Ah, si, seguro escuchó todo cuando se lo estaba contando a Naruto, ¿quién no escucharía estando todos juntos allá?-..Dijo mirando al cielo..-el tipo que mató a mi padre...fue el mismo que...-..Se muerde los labios..-fue el mismo que...abusó de mí en un callejón...por eso mi padre estaba furioso y se peleó con ese tipo cuando lo encontramos en la calle y...en medio de esa pelea...ese tipo lo mató, yo comencé a hipeventilar y luego grité...y en menos que me lo esperé...ya lo estaba golpeando a diestra y siniestra...luego veo a Deidara...mi novio...tirado en el piso y gravemente herido.-..Terminó de contar todo, sus lágrimas no detuvieron desde que comenzó el relato. Justo cuando el mayor estaba por decir algo, aunque sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras, llegó corriendo Naruto.**

**-¡Sasori!-..Exclamó entre jadeos el rubio.**

**- Na-Naruto, ¿qué pasa?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo algo asustado.**

**-E... El doctor...salió.-..Dijo intentando regularizar su respiración.**

**-¿Qué?-..Dijo este mientras dirigía su mirada hasta la ventana y vio como un hombre de bata blanca chalaba con la madre del rubio. Este llegó a divisar como esta se arrodillaba y comenzaba a llorar mientras el marido la abrazaba en lo que parecía ser un intento de consuelo. El corazón de aquel se aceleró al ver aquello y salió en carrera hacia la puerta aterrado. Los 20 segundos que tardó en llegar hasta la ventana, le parecieron una eternidad y abriéndose paso entre los demás, logró llegar hasta el médico, que miraba a la mujer arrodillada en el piso mientras sollozaba.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-..Exclamó el pelirrojo algo alterado, entonces sintió una mano que se posó en su hombro con delicadeza. Ahí se encontró a la prima del rubio, que negó con la cabeza y los ojos del pelirrojo se cristalizaron, vio como los labios de aquella pronunció unas palabras, pero su cerebro se había detenido, su rubio, ¿acaso él mismo lo había matado?**

**Continuará...**


	11. Ámame

**NUESTRA NOVELA**

**Capítulo 11**

**ÁMAME**

**El pelirrojo sintió una fuerte cachetada en su rostro, poco después de comenzar a sentir las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.**

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?-..Preguntó enojada la mayor. El pelirrojo solo la miraba..-ese llamado no era sobre Deidara.-..Repitió.

**-¿Eh?-..El pelirrojo se volvió hasta la madre del rubio, sin entenderlo del todo. Bueno, tal vez se había dejado llevar un poco por la situación y la expresión de aquella mujer, pero quien lo culparía.**

-Ha.-..Suspiró la pelinegra..-eso te pasa por no escucharme. Dije que ese llamado no era sobre Deidara, sino de alguien más, ahora tranquilizaste, ¿quieres?-..Dijo la pelinegra algo molesta, pero no lo podía culpar, Sasori parecía el más alterado si se trataba de Deidara..-pero no te culpo, pareces el más alterado de todos.-

**- Es que...la madre de Dei y-y...-..Intentó explicar el pelirrojo ahora un poco más aliviado..-me asusté.-..Dijo mirando el piso.**

-No importa, mejor sentémonos y cálmennos un poco.-..Sugirió la de pelo azabache y estos se dirigieron a los blancos sillones para tomar asiento.

**-Traeré algo para tomar.-..Dijo el rubio, que se sentía algo culpable por haber asustado así a su amigo, y salió de la habitación.**

**-*Espero que Deidara salga bien de esta*.-..Pensaba el pelirrojo con la vista en el suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante en él. Cuando alza el rostro y mira a un lado, vio a su primo mirándolo y se acercó a él, preguntándole si podía decirle su nombre y este asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Me llamo Yahiko y tú solías querer jugar conmigo cuando me quedé un tiempo en tu casa, pero te pusiste a llorar cuando me tuve que ir y ya no nos pudimos volver a ver, no solo porque estaba muy ocupado con mis estudios, sino que era complicado viajar entonces. Hasta que me gradué y me mudé aquí, conociendo a Konan y a Nagato.-..El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido a oí esos nombres y rápidamente se fue a sentar, sacando el libro que llevaba a todas partes y buscó una parte en especial. A encontrarla, se quedó leyendo esa parte y esos tres nombres estaban allí, sólo que como el fantasma Deidara, su yo fantasma tampoco tenía idea de que eran primos y que su primo había muerto siendo muy joven todavía..-¿qué tanto lees?-..Le preguntó extrañado y se acercó a él, pero este guardó rápidamente el libro.**

**-Nada en especial, solo confirmaba algo.-..Contestó el pelirrojo y se levantó, para luego ir de nuevo a donde estuvo antes, donde se le acercó su primo..-*me pregunto si Yahiko entonces era mayor o menor que yo*.-..Pensó sentándose en la banca que estuvo anteriormente y mirando al cielo..-*bueno, supongo que eso no tiene importancia ahora, sino que Deidara se recupere y salga bien de esta*.-..Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue entrecerrando y abriendo los ojos, incluso en un momento casi queda dormido..-*no puedo dormirme, tengo que esperar por Deidara.*-..Se dijo poniéndose firme. Y entonces se levantó para dirigirse al baño y lavarse la cara. Entró de nuevo al hospital y se encaminó hacia el toillete, donde todos lo siguieron con la mirada, hasta que al fin cruzó la puerta, recargándose en ella. Realmente era agotador que todos lo miraran así. Se acercó al lavatorio y abrió la canilla para remojar sus manos y luego su cara junto con su pelo, pero al dar media vuelta para volver a salir, sus ganas se desvanecieron, no quería volver a tener todas aquellas miradas por encima de él, entonces llegó a divisar una ventana por arriba del espejo del baño que daba al patio. Cuando logró llegar hasta allí, se escurrió por ella y comenzó a caminar por el verde pasto.**

**Sasori seguía vagando por el hospital, hasta que se aburre y fue hasta la azotea del hospital, sacando una marioneta que terminó hace poco, tenía la imagen de su rubio y comenzó a moverla, curiosamente lo hacía con chakra, como mencionaba el libro sobre esa fuerza vital de un ninja, también manejaba otra a su imagen, pero un poco más pequeña que la marioneta rubia, tampoco sabía cómo era que podía hacer eso, pero no le importaba mucho la verdad, porque al menos eso lo distraía y así no se dormía. Pero pronto también se aburrió de aquello y quedó mirando el patio del hospital desde aquella terraza, le parecía tan nostálgico ver como las hojas secas volaban sin rumbo,.. Entonces vio como el pelinaranja salió desesperado al patio, miró en todas direcciones y se entró nuevamente al hospital, esto lo extrañó y decidió bajar a ver que pasaba. **

**Sasori llegó a la puerta de la azotea y la abrió, bajando por las escaleras y luego comenzó a bajar los pisos subidos para llegar, es entonces que ve a su primo aparecer al doblar en una de ellas y este lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo de regreso con todos, quien le preguntó dónde se había metido y este sólo se encogió de hombros, diciéndole que estuvo caminando para distraerse, porque casi se quedaba dormido ahí sentado y no quería eso, así que estuvo vagando para distraerse. Al ir entrando por la puerta de la sala de espera, se encontró con el médico, pero lo que menos pensó el pelirrojo, es que era por el rubio. Al detenerse de aquella carrera, preguntó;**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?-..Preguntó la prima de Deidara algo enfada..-te estábamos esperando para escuchar lo que el médico tiene que decir.-..Aquellas palabras parecieron no ser procesadas por el cerebro del pelirrojo. El de bata blanca se aclaró la garganta.

**-Bien...ahora que estamos todos, me enorgullezco al decirles que el señor Iwa esta fuera de peligro mortal, aunque tuvimos que sacarle uno de los riñones, tal vez de ahora en mas no pueda comer demasiada comida chatarra, pero estará bien.-..El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de todos, pero con más razón el del pelirrojo, estaba bien, realmente se encontraba bien. Justo cuando el médico se estaba por retirar, el menor alcanzó a reaccionar.**

**- Ummh... ¿puedo verlo?- Pregunto algo tímido.**

**-Claro, ya esta en su cuarto en recuperación, pueden ir de a dos o como quieran ustedes.-..El pelirrojo a escuchar eso, de inmediato preguntó la habitación y cuando se la dijo, salió de inmediato hasta la habitación, todos comprendían de por qué de su reacción. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a la habitación, dudó en entrar, ¿qué tal si lo miraba con odio o algo por haberlo herido de gravedad? Era eso lo que le preocupaba.**

**-*Vamos Sasori, si no lo haces, nunca sabrás*.-..Se dijo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, se encontró con que el rubio descansaba placidamente en su cama blanca, a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir alivio, no estaba preparado para lo que sea que le fuera a decir, así que se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de su amado y se dedicó a observarlo, era tan bello. Su cerebro se vio forzado a imaginarlo diciéndole que lo odiaba..-*ya, para de darle vueltas al asunto*.-..Se dijo algo enfadado por todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza. Su atención se vio desviada a la puerta al oír que golpeaban.**

-¿Se puede?-..Preguntó la prima del rubio mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Al pelirrojo se le curvaron los labios en una pequeña sonrisa al ver el parentesco con el rubio en aquella.

**-Claro, pasen...-**

-Parece que sigue dormido.-..Dijo la azabache al ver al rubio dormido en la cama, viendo como el pelirrojo abrazaba más fuerte aquellas marionetas, en especial la rubia..-tranquilo, nunca lo sabrás hasta que esté despierto, pero dudo que te mire como crees que lo hará. Digo, él te ama mucho y por eso no creo que te vea como crees que lo hará.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros..-además que ya te lo dije antes. Siempre que lo llamaba, no duraba mucho el verdadero tema, ya que se ponía a hablar mucho de ti, Sasori.-..El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco, pero este sonrojo se desvaneció al volver a imaginarse el rostro de su rubio como lo había visto la última vez. No lo soportaría, no podría soportar que lo odiara. Tras la azabache se coló Naruto, que miraba naturalmente despreocupado al rubio, aquel siempre había tenido una confianza muy fuerte y no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de preocupación.

**-Es un dormilón.-..Musitó riendo un poco el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo. El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo.**

**-Como si tú no lo fueras.-..Acotó, este se veía obligado a distraerse con alguna conversación entre aquellos o pronto se volvería loco.**

**-¡Hey!-..Reclamó no muy alto el rubio, inflando sus cachetes, a lo que el pelirrojo soltó una risita a ver eso, a veces se preguntaba que qué tenía ese chico que alegraba el ambiente con mucha facilidad.**

**-Dime, Naruto, ¿qué te han parecido los juegos que te presté?-..Le preguntó mirándolo..-a jugarlos, seguramente has aprendido más de lo que te hubieras imaginado, ¿verdad?-**

**La azabache se sentó en los pies de la cama, intentando descifrar por qué Sasori no quería entender que Deidara no le diría nada sobre aquel accidente, así que intentó ignorarlo y comenzaron a divagar, entre ello hubo algunas risas, pero al rato ambos se fueron y fue el turno de los padres del rubio, el pelirrojo salió por un rato de la habitación para dejarlos solos con su hijo. Luego de aquello, todos se fueron, todos menos el pelirrojo, que se había rehusado a dejar el lado de su rubio que aún yacía dormido. Poco después, Sasori finalmente se quedó dormido, abrazando la marioneta rubia, solo a esta, la otra ya la había guardado, a veces murmurando el nombre de su rubio, aunque en cierta forma estaba más tranquilo, porque Deidara estaba bien, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado por como lo vería, como en sus sueños, en este él iba corriendo para alcanzar a Deidara, pero el rubio solo se alejaba de él, dejándolo solo en medio de la nada, pero pronto esto fue reemplazado por aquellos hermosos recuerdos que tenía con él y dibujaba una sonrisa a ver eso.**

**Al rato el pelirrojo sintió como alguien lo arropaba, entonces comenzó a entreabrir y cerrar los ojos, y poco a poco la imagen se aclaró y llegó a ver al rubio parado que comenzaba a vestirse.**

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?-..Exclamó preocupado el pelirrojo, que, a una velocidad inexplicable, se había bajado de la silla y acercado hasta el rubio para retarlo, este solo sonrió.**

**-No me gustan los hospitales.-..Dijo haciendo un berrinche el que parecía el menor de los dos, solo la luz de la luna llegaba a iluminar a aquellos dos en el medio de la habitación.**

**-Es muy tarde para andar por ahí, pero no soy nadie para decirte eso, puesto que yo mismo lo hago.-..Se encogió de hombros, olvidando el pesar que tenía momentos antes de dormirse..-aun así es el doctor que dice si puedes o no dejar el hospital.-..El rubio se quedó callado, mirándolo por unos segundos..-yo también me quería ir de inmediato cuando desperté en el hospital, pero me aguanté, porque esa doctora que me veía, tenía pinta de ser muy gruñona y que se enoja con facilidad, hasta el punto de causar miedo, así que no quería arriesgarme a eso, menos cuando me preguntó si tenía hambre. La verdad que no la tenía, pero como te acabo de decir, no quería arriesgarme a verla enojada o algo, así que hacía todo lo que me decía.-..Dijo y es que abre los ojos en sorpresa de par en par a recordar y darse cuenta de algo..-aguarda un minuto...tú...¿tú no me odias?-..Preguntó mirándolo y luego bajó la mirada..-es que por mi culpa tú...-..Su frase quedó incompleta a sentir como le alzaban el rostro y luego lo besaban, eso nunca se lo esperó, pero en cierta forma lo alivió y comenzó a corresponder. Al separarse, los azules ojos del rubio parecían ansiosos y este curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.**

**-Maldición, ¿por qué me haces todo tan complicado?-..Rezongó el rubio, que poco a poco acorraló al pelirrojo contra la cama, y con solo el dedo índice, este cayó, y el rubio parecía disfrutar confundir al menor, bueno, se sabía que en el fondo este era algo sádico..-yo nunca podría odiarte, Sasori.-..Dijo ahora subiendo a la cama y gateando por encima del pelirrojo, y le echó una mirada a la hora..-hm, las tres de la mañana...-..Susurró antes de juntar los labios con el menor, que se encontraba algo sorprendido y de eso era de lo que se había aprovechado el rubio.**

**-Deidara...-..Susurró el pelirrojo, mirando al rubio y finalmente acarició la mejilla del mayor..-todos tenían razón...Naruto, tu prima.-..Sonrió..-todos la tenían, solo yo era el único que...-..Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que un beso lo dejó callado, el cual bajó hasta llegar a su cuello y soltó algunos suspiros, sintiendo una traviesa mano meterse bajo su ropa y el pelirrojo agarró esa mano, impidiendo que pudiera seguir, escuchándose el sonido hueco de la marioneta que cayó al suelo..-Deidara, debo decirte...algo antes.-..Dijo mirándolo sonrojado..-no sé por qué...pero mi madre me obliga a tomar unas pastillas anticonsetivas, no hace tanto que me tomé la última que me tocaba.-..Dijo desviando la mirada más sonrojado, pero era el único ignorante sobre ese detalle o eso creía él..-al igual que no sé por qué mi cuerpo en cierta forma parece...el de una chica, no me he desarrollado como todos los hombres debería hacerlo.-**

**-Eso no me importa, Saso. Y sí, creo que yo si sé por qué te obliga a tomar esas pastillas, hm.-..Dijo con un leve sonrojo a imaginarse algunas cosas que mejor no le decía al menor..-así que no te preocupes por eso ahora.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa y apartó las manos del pelirrojo, para luego proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo, escuchando como aquellos suspiros poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en gemidos.**

**Poco a poco Sasori sintió como Deidara lo comenzó a desnudar y con algo de timidez, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el rubio, quien soltó una pequeña risita y lo ayudó con eso. Las mejillas de Sasori estaba más que rojas, esta sería su verdadera primera vez, tal como quería que pasara algún día y ese día era hoy, aunque nunca se lo hubiera imaginado así, bueno, no antes de conocer al rubio.**

**-Ai shiteru.-..Dijo con una sonrisa y muy sonrojado, más por ver por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de su rubio, a lo que el mayor sonrió en respuesta, para luego agacharse y lamer un poco uno de los pezones del pelirrojo, quien soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores y eso lo excitaba más. Desabrochó los pantalones de Sasori y metió su mano dentro de su bóxer, tocando aquel aún joven miembro de su pelirrojo, viendo que si estaba excitado y su miembro erecto, viendo como también temblaba de placer y eso lo incitaba a seguir. Pronto retiró esos molestos pantalones, junto a los bóxer, finalmente dejándolo completamente desnudo, tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo y la verdad que era muy hermoso, más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero como su pelirrojo se tapaba sus partes muy sonrojado, sonrió divertido, para luego agacharse y besarlo, de paso aprovechó apartarle las manos, aunque cada tanto veía de reojo aquella marioneta en el suelo, era igual a él por lo que podía ver. Dejando eso de lado, el rubio prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, en especial el "Deidara" que salió de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba, escuchando aquella respiración agitada y jadeante, sobresaltándose un poco a sentir unas traviesas manos tocar su entrepierna, luego como le bajaban sus pantalones y los bóxer, para luego esas tímidas y temblorosas manos tomar su miembro, a lo que el rubio sonrió.**

**-No tengas miedo.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo asintió, para luego comenzar a masturbar al rubio, incorporándose para más comodidad, quedando de a cuatro para poder hacerlo mejor..-más...rápido.-..Dijo el rubio con una voz más ronca por el placer y el pelirrojo asintió, comenzando a hacerlo más rápido..-ahh...si, así...ahh.-..Dijo el rubio entre gemidos y el pelirrojo sonrió a ver que le estaba gustando. Poco después, el rubio se vino y la cara del pelirrojo quedó manchada de eso, levantándose y tomó un poco de eso con sus dedos, pero el rubio rápidamente limpió al pelirrojo muy sonrojado..-ahora me toca a mí.-..Dijo y recostó de nuevo al pelirrojo en la cama, inclinándose y lo comenzó a masturbar, pero solo al principio, ya que luego metió aquel miembro en su boca y comenzó el vaivén, escuchando aquellos gemidos y jadeos que tanto le gustaba escuchar de su pelirrojo.**

**-D-Deidara...-..Dijo el pelirrojo y trató de detenerlo, se sentía su cuerpo extraño, cosa que el rubio sabía a que se debía y apartó aquellas manos que trataban de apartarlo..-ahh! D-Deidara...!-..Seguía tratando, pero pronto no pudo más y se vino en la boca de su rubio y este gustoso se tragó todo, para luego incorporarse y mirarlo..-l-lo siento...yo no...-..Trató de hablar, pero no pudo seguir, no solo por la experiencia que no podía, sino que Deidara lo calló colocando un dedo en sus labios.**

**-No digas nada mejor, Sasori.-..Decía el rubio sonrojado, aquella voz que el menor tenía ahora, lo incitaba más de lo que debía..-solo...no hables...¿de acuerdo?-..Dijo y apartó su dedo de aquellos labios, para luego una mano dirigirse a aquella entrada que se veía húmeda por el placer y metió un dedo, escuchando un pequeño gemido de dolor..-tranquilo, solo al principio dolerá.-..Le dijo y el menor asintió. Finalmente metió un segundo dedo y poco después un tercero, viendo como el pelirrojo se retorcía un poco por el dolor y lo besó para que no pensara tanto en eso, sintiendo como poco a poco se fue relajando y comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de él..-¿listo?-..Le preguntó y el menor asintió, quien ahora solo gemía de placer y entonces retiró los dedos, sonriendo a ver aquella mueca de molestia por haberlos retirado, pero pronto los dedos fueron reemplazados por algo más y Sasori comenzó a pedir que se saliera, pero Deidara no podía, a lo que comenzó a masturbarlo para que se olvidara del dolor.**

**-T-Tú no puedes...hacer mucha fuerza...ahora-..Dijo entre jadeos e hizo que Deidara se recostara en la cama, quedando ahora él encima y comenzó a moverse, escuchando los gemidos de su rubio luego de aquella sorpresa por lo que hizo. Se agachó y lo besó, sin dejar de moverse, para luego sentir como Deidara le agarraba las piernas y hacía que bajara más, hasta el punto que aquel miembro entrara más en él y soltó un fuerte gemido, pero no de dolor, sino de placer, finalmente sintió aquellas manos en sus caderas y hacían que llevara un ritmo que al rubio le gustaba, soltando más gemidos a sentir como Deidara llevaba ahora el ritmo aunque estuviera abajo y él arriba..-ahh! Deidara! Ahh!-..Gemía, yendo más rápido que antes y el rubio sonrió, pero no mucho, ya que los gemidos se lo impedían, más a sentir como la entrada del pelirrojo se contraía y apretaba su miembro, excitándolo aún más.**

**-S-Sasori...me aprietas...ahh...y no podré aguantar...por mucho...¡ahh!-..Dijo el rubio entre gemidos, viendo como el pelirrojo se seguía moviendo al ritmo que le había mostrado, tal como le gustaba.**

**-N-No es...mi culpa...¡ahh!-..Dijo y esa voz para Deidara fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que luego de eso, no tardó mucho en venirse, a la vez que Sasori también lo hacía, manchándolo a él y a sí mismo, quedando ambos muy agotados y Sasori trataba de recuperarse lo suficiente para acostarse a un lado de su rubio. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, se levantó, soltando un pequeño gemido a sentir como el miembro de Deidara iba saliendo de él, hasta que salió y se acostó a su lado.**

**Continuará...**


End file.
